Hurt, Helped, Healed
by Blossom99
Summary: On a dark stormy night, she feels hurt like never before. When the boy she fell in love with is given a chance to save her and heal her, will he be able to? Or will his deepest fear keep his true feelings buried?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The rain pounds down over New Domino City. The clouds scorn the sky with luminous lightning and announce their rage with growling thunder. The citizens ponder peacefully in the nightlife, enjoying the restaurants and entertainment bars.

Meanwhile, deep in the back alleys, a red-haired girl is running, attempting to find a place to hide. She knows that the person she once trusted is after her and that he wants his revenge on her for leaving him. She never truly loved him, but obviously, he didn't see it that way. She begins to think back to the day she left her old life behind.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Akiza, what are you doing?"_

 _Her so-called 'savior' was leaning against the doorframe of her room._

 _"Sayer, I'm leaving. I don't want to be a part of this anymore."_

 _"Akiza, why would you want to leave? You belong here_ _with people who appreciate your powers, who don't shun you out. No one out there could possibly understand you the way I do."_

 _"You're wrong, Sayer. I've seen that the only way people can truly understand you is to open up to them and not be frightened of what could be. Yusei showed me that when I dueled him at the hospital. He showed me that all I have to do is push past my fear and forget the past, then I can move forward."_

 _"Yusei? Come now, Akiza. Do you really think that he understands you? I was the one who took you in a showed you the true potential of your power. I was the one who saved you."_

 _"Sayer, I'm grateful that you have given me a home for so long and taught me about my powers. But now, I want to move on and make a life for myself, surrounded by the friends I've made."_

 _"Like Yusei?"_

 _She turned her head back to her suitcase in an attempt to hide her blush. However, he knew exactly what was going on, and he didn't like it._

 _"Oh my, you're in love with him, aren't you? What about me? I saved you and this is the thanks I get!?"_

 _He grabbed her arm swiftly, digging his nails into her flesh._

 _"Sayer! Let go of me! I'm leaving and you can't stop me!"_

 _"NO! I won't let you leave! You belong to ME Akiza!."_

 _His vice-like grip tightened, bringing tears to her eyes. She knew what she had to do._

 _Closing her eyes, she focused her thoughts on the vase on top of the dresser, slowly lifting it off the surface. Then in one quick snap movement, the vase collided with Sayer's head, knocking him to the ground. Seeing her chance, she grabbed her suitcase and fled from the room._

 _End of Flashback:_

She stops briefly, seeing a way out to the main street. As she makes for it, a strong force pulls her back. Soon, a strong hand is covering her mouth while another is holding her arm twisted up behind her back. She attempts to free herself, thrashing her legs in the hope that she will be able to hurt him a break free but her captor only pulls the arm behind her back tighter, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Shh, it's only me Akiza.."

The sound of Sayer's voice sent cold shivers down her spine. He quickly pulled her into a side alley, pinning her up against the damp wall.

"I tried to make you stay with me, but your a stubborn bitch aren't you Akiza?"

She scowled in defiance, being unable to reply with Sayer's hand still covering her mouth.

He smiled in amusement, clearly not phased by her scowl. He began to run his hand across her smooth flat, stomach, his face holding a sinister smile.

"You left me you ungrateful little bitch, after everything I did for you. I should've known that you would drift toward that damn Yusei after you dueled him at the fortune cup, and clear you have fallen for him. However..."

In a swift movement, he tore her black tights she was wearing down her legs along with her underwear. Akiza knew what was going to happen and attempted to get away by using her elbow to throw him off balance. Of course, Sayer saw this coming and used his own elbow to hit Akiza in the stomach, causing her to fall into his arm. With a quick motion, he had her back against the wall at his mercy.

"...I can think of a suitable punishment. You betrayed me, Akiza. And now you're going to pay."

He unzipped his pants and began to take out his rage on her.

Akiza's body screamed in pain with every movement. She couldn't do anything at this point for Sayer had her arms pinned above her head and with the noise in the streets, there wasn't a hope in hells chance that anyone would hear her screams. She squealed in agony, begging for the pain to stop, but to no avail.

After an excruciating 15 minutes, Sayer finally decided to let go of her arms, throwing her to the floor. Akiza's eyes filled with tears and as she lay there, sobbing out of pain and shame, Sayer zipped up his pants and walked away holding a sickening smile.

Akiza remained on the ground, unable to move. Her body was screaming in pain and her stomach and arms bore bruises from Sayer's actions. The rain intensified and she realized she needed to get somewhere safe. Despite the immense pain she was feeling, she brought herself to a standing position and pulled her tights and underwear back up, which were now soaking wet. Shaking as she stepped she made her way out of the alley and onto the main street, which she recognized.

"If I can get to the other side of town, then I can get some help. I just hope he's not out tonight."

She pulled all her strength that remained together and stumbled through the streets heading towards the other side of town.

* * *

Yusei sat in the light of the lamp, continuing to tinker with is duel runner. His eyelids were becoming heavy but he knew that he had to finish this test before he retired to bed. The thunder crashed loudly outside, waking him up.

"Wow, that storm is brutal. I feel sorry for anyone stuck out there."

He walked up to the window and stared out at the deep gray sky. He couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Maybe it was all the stress they had gone through with the dark signers but he still never just brushes off any feeling he had, even before all this crazy stuff happened.

As he continued to watch the storm rage, the luminous lightning revealed a figure coming out of the shadows toward the workshop. Yusei immediately had his guard up. He knew that there were many people out there who wanted to blame him and his friends for Goodwin's disappearance after they defeated him and they all often received brutal comments from the public when they went out. It often ended with them getting things thrown at them, which deeply angered Jack and Crow resulting in Yusei having to prevent them throwing punches. But then, why would they come alone? What could they hope to gain?

The figure continued to approach but briefly stopped under a street light. It was then that the figure lifted its head. It was then that Yusei saw who it was.

"Akiza.."

His voice had gone dry from shock.

He quickly ran out of the workshop and across the street, ignoring the fact that he was in only his shirt and jeans. He kept his eyes on Akiza, forcing his legs to go faster.

Akiza saw Yusei running toward her and instantly felt relieved. He was here and could help her. She suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of exhaustion and slowly began to slip into darkness. Yusei got to her just in time as she collapsed into his arms, her soaking wet clothes and hair dropping around her body.

"Akiza, wake up! Akiza, look at me!"

He shook her body firmly in an attempt to rouse her but was unsuccessful. He quickly noticed the deep purple bruises that inhabited her wrists and lower arms and panicked. What had happened to her? Who had done this? All he understood was he had to get her some help.

Gently picking her up bridal style, he took her inside and rang an ambulance. Before long, he was on his way to the hospital with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yusei paced the waiting room of New Domino Hospital, awaiting news on Akiza's condition. He had contacted Akiza's parents and met them at the hospital, where they accompanied her to the ward. He also contacted Jack to tell him where he was and to not worry about him. In response, Jack had said he would contact the rest of the gang and be over later on so they could see Akiza together. The whole time he paced that room, he couldn't get the sight of Akiza in the rain out of his head. What could have happened to her to put her in that condition? And what or who could've caused it?

"Hey, Yusei."

He was snatched from thoughts by an Australian accent entering the room. He turned around to see Jack.

"Hey, Jack. Sorry for running off but I couldn't just leave her alone."

Yusei hung his head slightly.

"Don't worry about it, mate. Besides we're all here now. The gang's not far behind."

"Hey, Yusei."

"Yusei, it's been forever."

"Hello, Yusei. It's been a while."

"Hey, pal."

Yusei looked over his friend's shoulder to see Crow, Carly and the twins walking into the waiting room. All of them held a serious look on their face.

"Hey, guys. Sorry about this, I didn't think Jack would call you all in. I hope you weren't busy."

Crow came and put his hand on Yusei's shoulder.

"It's no problem, Yusei. We're all Akiza's friends and we're gonna be here for her."

"Speaking of which..."

Carly walked up to Yusei.

"What happened to her? Jack never told us anything."

"To be honest Carly, I don't know either. All I know is whatever it was, It banged her up pretty badly. She collapsed when I found her as well, so she must have suffered some serious trauma."

As the group continued to converse, a doctor entered the waiting room holding a red clipboard in his hands.

"Are you Yusei Fudo, the one who came in with Miss Izinski?"

He came up to Yusei holding a serious look on his face.

"Yes, and these are my friends. So do you have any info on Akiza's condition?"

"Well I can tell you, she's had quite an ordeal. Through an X-ray, we've discovered 3 cracked ribs along with serious bruising around her stomach wrists and lower arms. But that is only the beginning.."

"What do you mean, doctor? What else is there?"

"It seems that Miss Izinski has been sexually assaulted. Quite severely as well."

At that moment, everything stopped. Time seemed to dwell on those words, repeating them in Yusei's mind like a record. He suddenly felt a deep burning anger build up in his core, an anger he couldn't contain.

"What kind of sick, bastard would do that to my friend?!"

He smacked his fist into the wall, making the whole room shake slightly.

"Mate, calm down. Getting yourself worked up and angry won't do this situation any good for anyone."

Jack came and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How bad was it, doc?"

"There is tearing around the tissue in the womb, but this should heal within a few days. We also don't suspect pregnancy but to be on the safe side we submitted a contraceptive pill along with her painkillers."

Luna approached the doctor, tears brimming in her eyes.

"That's good to know. Can we see her today?"

"Yes, you may see her. Though I should tell you, she is still very weak and has been drifting in and out of consciousness. So please don't worry about her if she seems tired, she just needs plenty of rest."

With that, the doctor turned and headed back toward the ward. Carly turned to the group.

"Right, then. Let's go see her."

And with that, all the group left the waiting room and headed to the ward.

* * *

As the group entered Akiza's room, Akiza's parents got up from the chairs around the bed and went toward Yusei. They had tear-stained and tired faces.

"Yusei, I can't tell you how glad I am that you found Akiza when you did. If she remained in the rain she could've-"

Akiza's mother was cut off by her husband's hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, let's just be glad that she is safe. Thank you, Yusei. I'm truly grateful."

Yusei nodded to him and turned his eyes to Akiza. She lay in the hospital bed, her face lacking expression and arms lay neatly down the side of her body. She had a cannula in her left arm and some lines connecting her to a heart monitor. The sight made Yusei feel physically sick.

"Has she said anything yet, sir?"

Akiza's father shook his head at Yusei's question.

"She has stirred a few times but has yet to say anything, except your name."

"My name?"

Yusei was slightly taken aback by that. Then again, she may remember seeing him before passing out.

"Mr. Izinski, why don't you and your wife go and get something to eat or drink? I can send Luna and Leo to find you if she wakes up."

Jack held a sympathetic smile for the couple.

"Are you sure?"

Jack could see that Mrs. Izinski didn't want to leave her daughter.

"Yes, besides, you can't be of any comfort to her if you're not feeling well yourself. I promise I'll send Luna to get you if she wakes up."

The couple nodded and left the room, leaving the group alone with Akiza. After her parents left, Yusei went and sat beside Akiza's bed. He looked at her before placing his hand over hers.

"Akiza, you're safe now. I know that I couldn't stop you from getting hurt, and I'm sorry for that. But all your friends are here now and I promise that I won't let you get hurt again. If anyone tries to hurt you, I'll do my best to keep you safe. I swear it."

A moment later, Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Luna felt a minor burning coming from their arms and realised it was the signer marks glowing.

 _"Our marks. There connecting us all, giving our bond strength. The crimson dragon is lending Akiza his strength."_

Yusei's head was spinning as to what to make of this sudden development.

A slight movement from under his hand sparred Yusei from his thoughts. He looked to Akiza's face and saw her eyes beginning to open.

"Akiza, you're awake."

Yusei saw Akiza turn her head to where he was sitting.

"Y-Yusei, is that you?"

Yusei smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, it's me. And everyone else is here too."

He motioned his head to the end of the bed where the rest of the group were standing. All of them smiled warmly at her.

"It's good to see you up Akiza."

"Welcome back buddy."

"I'm glad you're OK Akiza. Very glad."

"Akiza, I'm so glad you're awake."

"We were worried about you, Akiza."

Akiza was overwhelmed with happiness that her friends were so concerned for her. However, she felt guilty at how she had worried them because she was careless. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, you guys."

Yusei's eyes, as well as everyone else's eyes, went wide with confusion.

"What do you mean, Akiza? I don't understand."

Yusei was dumbfounded as he watched Akiza's tears flow down her face.

"If I hadn't been so damn careless, I wouldn't be here and you guys wouldn't have to be standing here. I should have fought harder, but I just got so scared that I didn't know what to do. And because of that, he got to fulfill his sickening desires..."

As she spoke, Yusei wiped the tears from her face and squeezed her hand.

"Akiza, do you know the person who...attacked you?"

Yusei looked at her seriously, making Akiza slightly nervous. Although she didn't answer, the fresh tears flowing down her cheeks gave him his answer.

"Akiza, who was it? We need to know."

Akiza nodded and took a deep breath, before looking Yusei straight in the eye.

"It was Sayer, from the Arcadia Movement. He wanted revenge for me leaving him. He didn't understand that I never loved him, but he wouldn't-"

She choked on her sobs, making Yusei clench his free fist. He turned to Luna and Leo.

"Guys, you go get Akiza's parents, let them know she's awake."

The twins nodded and left the room.

Yusei turned back to Akiza, his hand holding her hand firmly.

"Akiza, I know this will be difficult but I need you to tell me what happened, from the beginning."

Akiza nodded and after taking another deep breath began to speak.

"I was on my way back to my hotel after visiting Misty. We had both left the Arcadia Movement several months ago but we had remained in contact for moral support, given that we weren't used to being on our own. I have to cut through some back streets to get back to the main street where my hotel is from Misty's flat. As I went into the back street, I felt like someone was following me. As I went further the feeling got worse and I began to run, hoping to outrun who was following me. After a while, I stopped to catch my breath. I was about to walk out onto the main street...that's when Sayer grabbed. He dragged me into a side alley and-"

She winced slightly and moved her free hand to her stomach.

"You OK? I know he did a number on your ribs."

Yusei looked at her, concern clouding his eyes.

"It's really sore, but I will be OK."

She forced a weak smile, hoping to reassure her friends.

Yusei nodded.

"I'll let the doctor when your parents return, so you can have more painkillers."

Akiza nodded, still holding her injured stomach.

A few minutes later, The twins returned with Akiza's parents. The couple quickly ran up and hugged their daughter. At the moment of the reunion, the rest of the group decided it would be best to leave the family in peace. They had all endured a long night and decided to head home. After Yusei spoke with the doctor, they headed to his friend's duel runners while Carly and the twins headed home in her car.

* * *

The whole way back, Yusei said nothing. He couldn't get the sight of Akiza out of his head, how she looked so hurt and broken she looked. He also couldn't stop the burning rage that was building up in his core. He didn't want Sayer to be locked up, he wanted to make him pay. Very dearly.

After the three duelists got home, Jack went up to Yusei with a sympathetic look. He could see the conflict in his friend's eyes.

"You can't blame yourself, mate. She was on the other side of town, so no-one could've known. You were the best help to her, you know. If you hadn't gotten to the hospital with her, who knows what would've happened."

"I know that Jack. I just...I feel so angry and I don't understand why. I mean, I would be angry either way but...I keep having this strong urge to find that sick bastard and break his sorry neck. I want to make him pay for even going near her!"

Jack nodded. He knew exactly what was going on.

"Mate, I understand how you feel, even if you don't. You always want to protect your friends, from anything and everyone, but the reason that you're enraged by this rather than just angry is really quite simple to me: you're in love with her, that's why."

Yusei turned sharply, his eyes wide with confusion. Jack shook his head and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I see the way you look at her, the way you talk to her. It's clear as day to everyone. You may not have realised it, but that's probably because you're so caring to everyone around you that you don't think anything of it."

Yusei began to think about Jack's words. Was he right? He did think Akiza was quite attractive but he could not see himself with her. Or could he?

Jack saw his friend's mental struggle and patted him on the shoulder.

"Think about it, mate. Just make sure to get some rest, since we'll be visiting her again tomorrow. I've also contacted Mina and Trudge, who are coming down to discuss what happened."

Yusei nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jack. I'll be up in a bit."

"Goodnight, Yusei."

Jack gave his friend a thumbs up before making his way to his room.

Yusei sat on the couch, losing himself in his thoughts.

 _"I understand what Jack is saying. I mean, I guess Akiza always intrigued me in some way, being the great duelist she is. But, if what Jack says is true, can I really deal with a relationship? Am I good enough for her? Ugh! I shouldn't be thinking about this now! I have to think about the best way to help Akiza get through this. After all, Sayer is still out there and if he finds out Akiza recovered from her ordeal, he may come after her again. I have to make sure that he doesn't get his hands on her again..."_

After a few minutes, Yusei noticed how late it had gotten and after a quick wash, retired to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, Yusei and the rest of the gang met Trudge and Mina at the hospital. Akiza's condition was slowly improving, although she was still extremely weak from her ordeal. When Trudge and Mina arrived, Yusei and Jack followed them into a small side room at the end of the ward where Akiza was staying. After the nurse brought in refreshments, the four of them were left alone to discuss the matter at hand.

"Well, it seems that the incident with Akiza is not Sayer's first run-in with the law. Based on what I can find, he has been previously charged with four counts armed robbery, physical assault of an armed official, two counts of physical assault, and three counts of drunk driving. Basically, he's an absolute menace to society."

Mina paused, taking a sip of her coffee before she continued.

"There's no other record of sexual assault on here, though, so my guess is this was a pure act of revenge."

"Or he has done this more than once and got off scot-free. You don't seriously think that this was his first time doing this?"

Jack butted into the conversation, moving from the wall and walking over to the centre table.

"Think about it, Mina. He knew exactly where to find Akiza after she left the movement, He knew she was visiting Misty. Day, Time, Place, everything. There's no way this is the first time he's done this."

"You think that he stalked Akiza?"

Trudge came into the room, having returned with more coffee.

"It's the only explanation in my opinion. He could have been stalking her for weeks before making his move. We know how sneaky he is, after all."

While the three continued to discuss their theories, Yusei was leaning against the left wall, lost in his thoughts.

 _"I can't believe that sick bastard. That evil, conniving, fucked up man! It wasn't just her powers he wanted it was-. If I ever see that low life again I swear to god I'll make sure he pays-"_

"Yusei!"

He was reeled suddenly from his thoughts by Jack shouting at him. He looked up and saw Trudge, Mina and Jack looking at him, worry glazed over their eyes.

"You OK? You seemed like you were on another planet.."

Jack stared at his friend, waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine, Jack. Just thinking about stuff."

He straightened up and began walking over to the table. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jack with his thoughts or feelings, there were just more pressing issues on hand at the moment. Jack stared for a moment, before following Yusei over to the table. Trudge looked at them.

"Catching Sayer is going to be difficult you two, not just because we have no way of tracing him-"

Yusei slammed his fist against the table

"What?! Have you lost him before you've even started looking!? How are we supposed to stop that sick bastard if you can't find him?!"

"Let me finish Yusei. You do want to help her right? Then you need to understand what's going on."

Yusei looked at him, his expression softening and his arms returning to his side. Trudge sighed in relief and nodded a thank you to Yusei.

"It's going to be difficult not just because we've got no way to trace him, being as he's canceled his accounts and all, but because we've looked into his contacts and based on what we could find, he's involved with a lot of gangs and criminal organisations. Lot's of these gangs and criminals can be traced back to the Arcadia Movement."

"So he's in cahoots with these guys, anything else we should know?"

Yusei stared at Trudge, seeing the concern in his eyes. He could tell that there was more.

"One of these gangs is still at large, The Slashed Ones. People from the Satellite, who moved to the city and are paid to do dirty work for the higher up in businesses. You keep the authorities from getting to them and they'll do anything for you. These people have killed, banged up and stolen for their clients. It's almost impossible to catch them being that there one of the widest established gangs. It goes across New Domino and The Satellite, working undercover as innocent citizens or business associates. We've only caught one member and he's not spilling on their main hangout."

Jack huffed obnoxiously.

"Why the Slashed Ones? Seem's a bit of a stupid name."

"Look at his shot, you'll see why."

Trudge tossed a file across the table, which Jack caught with ease. He opened the file slowly, with Yusei craning his neck to see. Both the boy's eyes went wide with shock. After a few moments of astonishment, the file was placed back down on the table and Yusei turned his eyes to Trudge.

"If Sayer really has these people under his finger, and they're still out there, then Akiza's in more trouble than we realised. These guys probably already have information on her and if they find out that Akiza's recovering, they may try and target her as a revenge act."

Yusei's eyes conveyed rage deeper than any he had felt. And his thoughts, not just rage, but deepening wrath that was deeply fogging his cognitive thinking.

 _"That coward. Hiding behind a gang to get revenge on people who 'wronged' him. Damn him! If I see him again...No. I can't think like that right now. What's important is to protect Akiza now so that we can get this guy behind bars, where he belongs."_

Trudge interrupted his thoughts.

"We also face the prospect of him personally targeting Akiza. After all if what Jack says is true, then he knows everything about her schedule. When she's at home, where she's staying, everything."

"I don't know if he would risk it if Akiza knows who he is then he may not risk coming out again for a personal attack since that would risk him getting caught. It could happen, though, and just leaves us with a bigger problem. What happens when Akiza's fit to go home? She can't stay at her normal place and her parents are not going to want all of New Domino questioning them about Akiza being involved in a rape case."

Yusei had been asking that from the minute they learned about what happened. He truly wanted to help her, but now for the first time ever, he had no plan, no solution, no idea.

"Yusei's right. We have no choice but to put her in protective custody until we have Sayer and his little gang behind bars."

Trudge sat down, taking a deep gulp of his coffee.

"That's not going to work Trudge. You really think Akiza will go to some random place with people she doesn't know and that she will trust them? You forget what she's been through in the past, with her powers and her parents."

Jack folded his arms in an authoritative manner, leaning back in his chair and sighing deeply. After a few tense seconds, he closed his eyes briefly before reopening them and looking to Trudge.

"If you're going to put Akiza under protection, she needs to go with someone who knows her. Someone who she trusts with her life. Someone who can really protect her."

"Like who? You?"

Jack scoffed, shaking his head.

"No, I mean Yusei."

Yusei looked to Jack sharply. What was he doing? Was he trying to get him and Akiza alone time? Was he just doing this to tease him about Yusei's supposed feelings for the young woman? The girl had just been raped and left to die in the streets not two days ago! There wasn't a way in hell that he could possibly think about whether he had those feelings for her now. She only needed emotional support and friends right now. As much as he wanted to figure out his own feelings and tell her them, now was definitely not the time.

"Think about it. Yusei was the one who first gained her trust at the fortune cup, the one who helped her patch things up with her parents, control her powers and helped her open up and join us in the fight against the Dark Signers. Who else is there who A) Knows her as well and B) Is trusted that much by her?"

Jack leaned back in his chair again sipping his own coffee.

"Let's also remember who gave her the courage to learn how to turbo duel. He's also the person Akiza struggled halfway across town after she was raped and left in a side alley to die to try and get help. Yusei is the only person who Akiza would trust to protect her."

Trudge and Mina glanced to Yusei, who had remained relatively quiet throughout Jack's statement. The two then looked at each other and nodded to each other.

"OK then. We'll make arrangements to send Yusei and Akiza to a protected-"

"No." Jack interrupted sharply.

"Excuse me?" Mina was puzzled at Jack cutting in.

"Sayer has dangerous people under his finger. Sending Akiza and Yusei to a government protection facility would just make them too easy to find for Sayer's cronies. Sayer's smart and probably about all of Sector Security's secret locations."

"Then where do we send them?"

Trudge folded his arms, waiting for Jack to reply.

"Somewhere he and his gang won't know about..."

Jack turned to look Yusei in the eyes.

"...I think Yusei knows where I'm talking about."

Yusei's face turned from calm to serious.

"You mean 'the place'. We haven't been there for years..."

"We left it in pretty decent nick, though. It's the one place no one else in the Satellite knows of but us. No one would find you guys."

"I agree that it's hidden away, but you think it will still be relatively adequate to live in."

"Well, Akiza won't get released for another two days, and me, Crow and Kalin can go over and fix up anything that needs to be, and that's if anything is damaged at all."

Trudge and Mina stood staring at the two signers, a look of deep confusion plastered on their faces. Finally, Mina interrupted their conversing.

"What are you two talking about?"

Jack and Yusei looked to the young woman and smiled.

"When Me, Yusei, Crow, and Kalin formed the enforcers, we agreed that we need a place to meet where none of the other duel gangs would know about so we weren't at risk of being ambushed. We found such a place at one of the farthest corners of the Satellite, in the north-west corner of it to be exact. It's one of the reasons that we were so hard to pin down: because no one knew when to find us."

"And that would be the last place that Sayer and his gang would look for Akiza and me."

Yusei cut in, looking to Trudge.

"But we would have to go there without any Sector Security escort."

"But Yusei-"

He attempted to cut in but Yusei stopped him.

"Sending escorts will only attract attention, attention that will be noticed by Sayer and his gang. Trust me on this Trudge, I can protect Akiza but only if no-one knows where we are. Not her parents, not anyone, except a small group of people. You and Mina, Jack, Crow, and Kalin. Anyone else knowing could be a risk."

Trudge looked at the two signers, holding deep concern. He knew Yusei had a point but he couldn't help but feel uneasy about this whole situation. If the Slashed ones did find Yusei and Akiza, no matter how good he was with a duel deck, he knew Yusei wouldn't be able to protect him and Akiza from them. He'd seen for himself what these people were capable of. And it wasn't pretty. Was this really the only way? Leave Yusei to protect Akiza and himself from the Slashed ones and Sayer? He wasn't entirely sure, but he understood that he needed to trust the kid. After all, if all his friends had so much faith in him, then how could he not. He just needed to know one more thing. He turned to look directly at Yusei.

"Are you sure about this, Yusei? You know what you're getting yourself into, right? You might have to fight these guys, and I'm not talking about dueling, kid. You can still say no."

Yusei nodded and walked up to Trudge.

"I'm sure, Trudge. I'll keep her safe, but for emergencies sake, can you have some precautions in place in case something does happen?"

Trudge smiled, and walked over to Yusei, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I give you my word Yusei, I'll make sure that no matter what happens, no harm shall come to you and Akiza."

* * *

Two days later, Akiza sat on her hospital bed with two bags of clothes and necessities. She had been told that she was being taken into protective custody until Sector security got ahold of Sayer. She, like all her friends and family, held the fear that Sayer would come after her again, so she wasn't exactly against the idea of protection. She was just a little apprehensive about where and who she would be going with. She had not been told any major details, just to pack some clothes and anything she wanted to take with her. Being as she didn't know how long she would be away from home, she just packed what she felt was necessary.

 _"This whole thing is crazy. My parents and friends have no idea where I'm going or for how long, and neither do I. I just want this whole ordeal to be over and then I can move on. Forget this whole ordeal, Sayer, and the Arcadia Movement, and be a better person."_

She was snapped from her thoughts by the door to her room opening. She stood up, expecting to see Sector Security awaiting her. Who she saw was much different to what she'd been expecting.

"Y-Yusei?"

"Hey, you ready to go?"

The raven-haired boy smiled, leaning casually on the doorframe.

"The car's waiting for us."

"U-Us?"

Akiza's face held deep confusion, which made Yusei chuckle.

"I'll explain the details during the journey. Do you want some help with your things?"

"Ah, yeah thanks."

She was still really puzzled but decided she would find out what's going on once they started their journey to, well, wherever it was they were going.

Yusei grabbed one of her bags, while Akiza held the other as well as her satchel. The head signer then took her hand and gently led her out of the hospital to the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Akiza's mind was running in circles. What the heck was going on here? What was Yusei doing here? When she was told she was being taken into protective custody, she had been expecting a team of security goons to be shipping her off to a government building where she'd be isolated and alone. Now she found herself being led by Yusei, one of her best friends, to the hospital parking lot. Why Yusei? Why had he been chosen to protect her? Was that even the case? Or was he just being a good friend and seeing her off? She soon got her answer. After a few minute's, she found herself in the parking lot, walking towards a chrome black Jaguar. Trudge and Mina were waiting beside the vehicle. When the two of them reached the car, Yusei then released her hand and turned to look at Trudge and Mina.

"How long do you think it will take you to get there, Yusei?"

Mina held a stone-serious look in her eyes.

"If we leave now we should be there before sunset. I can use the phone you gave me to send a signal to your headquarters at different waypoints along the journey, but we'd have to be certain that the line the signal went through would be secure."

"Don't worry, kid. We've got your lines to Sector security on lockdown. No one will know about the signal but us."

Trudge walked up to Yusei, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, kid, if anything happens or there's trouble, remember what I told you. OK?"

Yusei nodded, holding a look of deep determination.

"Is everything we talked about in the car?"

Akiza stood there, unsure what to do or say. Hearing the conversation at hand was making her nervous. It was clear now that Yusei would be the one watching over her until the authorities got Sayer behind bars, which she wasn't complaining about. She had developed a crush on the head signer during the battle with the dark signers when he had not only got her to make amends with her parents but also taught her about becoming a more open person. He was the reason she had left the Arcadia Movement and the reason she turned her back on Sayer. She had never been more attracted to anyone than him. She loved his bravery, his kind personality, his vast intelligence, everything. His deep blue eyes entranced her, making her heart skip many beats.

 _"It doesn't matter, though, he'd never see me the way I see him. He cares about all his friends too much to give one pitiful girl any attention. He's probably just doing this to be a supportive friend. I'm hardly worthy of him anyway. He deserves much better."_

"Akiza, are you ready?"

She sprung back to reality at the sound of her friend's voice. She nodded, handing Yusei her other bag of clothes and moving to get into the passenger side of the car. After a few minutes, Yusei appeared in the driving seat, turned the ignition and pulled out of the hospital car park and onto the road.

* * *

Now that the two were on the road, Yusei decided it was a good time to explain the situation to his friend.

"I'm sorry that no-one told you what was going on. We were going to tell you but with the prep that we had to do over the past few days, there was no time to fill you in."

"What? Preparation?"

This was making Akiza's head spin. Yusei's face remained neutral, as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Trudge, Mina, Jack and myself all agreed that protective custody was the prime solution to keep you safe until we had Sayer behind bars, but we also agreed that due to some...complications that we-"

"Don't do that."

Yusei's eyes widened and glanced sideways to Akiza, who's confused eyes had converted to dead serious ones.

"Don't leave out details just because you're worried that they'll frighten me or make me angry. I know you're only trying to help me feel better, but I want to know the whole truth. I want to know everything about this."

Her expression softened, and she turned so that her eyes were locked on Yusei.

"Please, Yusei...don't lie to me. I need to know."

She put her hand over his free hand, which was sitting limply on the car's gearstick. The sudden contact startled him slightly and made him turn his head towards her. His deep blue eyes gaze collided with her own hazel ones, which held a deep longing within them. It was a gaze he had seen many times before, only it had been clouded and glazed with anger and fear in the past. Now, seeing all that longing as an entity, it made his heart melt. There was no way he could refuse her.

"I'm sorry Akiza, I just didn't want to make this whole mess anymore frightening for you. I know it already is. You understand, right?"

He caught her nod and turned his eyes back toward the road, continuing the explanation.

"We did some digging into Sayer's criminal record and found out that he has ties to certain underground gangs in the city. People who are paid to do their superior's dirty work. They threaten, assault sometimes kill people in exchange for money and protection. Trudge and Mina reckon that he was many of these gangs' puppet master, pulling all the strings on what they did, who they hurt, and so on..."

He paused briefly to watch Akiza's expression, which had returned to confused and curious.

"Trudge and Sector Security managed to catch many of these gangs and get them behind bars behind bars, but there is still one out there..."

Akiza's heart stopped. She knew exactly where this was leading, and the thought made her blood run cold.

"And Sayer is controlling them, isn't he?"

Yusei's hand gripped the steering wheel in frustration. He hated this, not being able to comfort his friends when they needed it. One of his best friends, the girl he cared for deeply, was sat here being told that she was being targeted by a gang who were being controlled by the man who used her and violated her and he couldn't tell her anything to make her feel better. His heart was practically ripping just seeing her face, seeing that fear and sadness infecting her eyes. He had to do something, say something to make her feel at least slightly better. He looked to her free hand and tentatively took it in his own. The sudden movement made her jump, and she turned to look into his eyes. He took a deep breath hoping what he was about to say would help lift her spirits.

"I...I'm sorry Akiza. I know how scary this must seem to you, and I can't say I understand your situation and what you're feeling. However, I stand by the promise I made when you were in the hospital to Trudge. I don't care what I have to do, or for how long, I won't let anyone hurt you again. You're one of my best friends, and I value your safety more than anything. I give you my word as a signer, Akiza."

Akiza's hearted thumped wildly. She stared into his deep blue eyes, feeling tears forming at the corners of her eyes. This was the person she had fallen in love with and grown to admire. His eyes spoke nothing but sincerity that extended deep into his soul. Yusei saw her reaction and quickly pulled the car over, startling Akiza slightly. He then turned and drew her into a deep hug, which caused Akiza's emotions to break and send her into floods of tears. Yusei held her firmly, his own head resting on top of her own.

"Thank you, Yusei. Thank you so much. I'm so glad to have you as one of my friends."

Yusei squeezed her firmly in their hug, before letting go to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I'm glad too. Let's get going now, yeah?"

She nodded in response and Yusei pulled the car out onto the road once again, and Akiza soon found herself looking across the pure blue waters that flow between the Satellite and New Domino while riding across the Daedalus bridge. She couldn't help but think back to the war with the dark signers, and how she had been controlled by Sayer during her duel with Misty.

 _"It makes me sick to think that I actually admired and credited him. He may have given me a home, but he used me to further his own goals in the Arcadia movement. He knew what he'd done to Misty's brother and he tried to use me in order to tie up loose ends. That lying son of a bitch! When he fell into the never world, I actually felt sympathy for him, and I wished I never had! I can't believe that I tried to destroy Yusei and my friends and family because of my anger and upset after Sayer disappeared either. If I had just forgotten my past and tried to move forward, I wouldn't have fallen into Sayer's grasp or fed into his lies. And now, he and his cronies are trying to hunt me down. What if hurt Yusei when he's trying to protect me? They could even kill him! I couldn't bear that, to see him get hurt, It would tear me apart._ "

As she continued to bask in deep thoughts, her fatigue from being in the hospital started to take over, bringing deep yawns and groggy eyes. Yusei looked over briefly to see one of her yawns.

"Hey Akiza, there's a blanket and pillow on the back seat if you're tired. I can recline the seat a bit too if you want to sleep."

"Are you sure? I..."

She yawned deeply once again.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm not wanting to talk to you."

Yusei smiled and turned his gaze toward, being sure to keep an eye on the road.

"I know that's not the case, Akiza. Besides, you were in the hospital for four days, and everyone knows you never get proper rest in a hospital. I'll be fine, so you get some sleep." She smiled and nodded, before reaching into the back for the blanket and pillow. Yusei reclined her seat so she was lying down in a comfortable position.

"Comfortable, my lady?"

He flashed a smile, making her giggle. She decided to play along.

"Very much so, thank you, good sir."

He impression of a British accent made Yusei laugh as well as her. She smiled once again, before leaning back into the pillow and drifting into her dream world.

* * *

 **Akiza's Dream.**

 _The wind was rushing through her hair, and an engine was revving eagerly as she sped through the streets of New Domino. She was on her red runner, blasting her music and drifting smoothly around corners. After a while, she pulled onto the Daedalus bridge, where she heard another deep engine approaching and saw another deep red runner in her video feed._

 _"Hey, Yusei!"_

 _She slowed up til she was level with her friend. He smiled at her and winked, causing her to blush slightly._

 _"Hey Akiza, loving those drifts around town. You're looking great out there."_

 _She nodded back and smiled, though she was surprised to hear he'd been following her._

 _"Thanks, Yusei, but I did have a great teacher. I reckon I could take him on in a turbo duel a kick his butt now thanks to his tips."_

 _She smirked playfully, making Yusei smile slyly._

 _"Is that a challenge, Akiza? If so, I'd prepare to lose."_

 _He stuck his tongue out playfully, which made Akiza giggle._

 _"Sorry Yusei, but today the king is going to bow to me."_

 _She winked playfully before revving her engine and speeding ahead._

 _"Oh, it's on NOW!"_

 _He called after her revving his own engine and speeding after her..._

* * *

Yusei pulled carefully into the area around the building before quietly turning off the ignition, and leaning back from the steering wheel.

 _"Man, I haven't been back here for years. I guess after Kalin was put away, I just couldn't face the memories we all shared here. But going back now, I get a sense of safety once again. No one could hurt us while we were here together, the Enforcers. I just hope Akiza feels safe here too.."_

He turned to see his friend still sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat, with the blanket curled around her body. Her face looked peaceful and happy, which made him slightly question waking her up, but in the end, he leaned over and shook her gently.

"Akiza...Akiza time to wake up."

She moaned slightly before sitting up, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"What? How long was I out?"

"About three hours or so. I was going to wake and see if you wanted to stop for anything but I figured you needed the sleep."

She smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I feel a bit better from the sleep."

Yusei smiled at her, before turning his gaze toward the house. Akiza quickly followed sync.

The house looked fairly small but well kept. A deep grey exterior was shown along with what looked like a slope that led into an underground garage. The roof was flat, almost bunker-like but the doors were simple wooden and pastel coloured.

"You ready to go inside?"

Yusei tilted his head with questioning eyes and Akiza graced him with a smile and nod. the two exited the car and retrieved her two bags from the boot. Once Yusei had parked the car in the garage, the two walked toward the door. Yusei took a moment before unlocking it and the two signers entered the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Back in New Domino City**

Sayer paced his office, awaiting the return of his recruits. It had been nearly four days since his encounter with Akiza, and he was awaiting some news. News of her death, her rape, and the sorrow that her parents held, he had heard nothing of any of them. He knew that he had left her in that side alley but though it was out of sight, it was still just meters from the main street.

 _"Someone MUST have found her there! Unless you're blind there's just no way you wouldn't spot her lying there! Unless..NO! She was so weak when I left her there, so she couldn't have found help in time. Could she..?"_

"BOSS! We're back!"

He was jarred from his thoughts by a boisterous shout and a thunderous knock on the steel door to his office. He pushed the green button in the middle of his desk, causing the door to open and reveal two well-muscled men behind it. Both wore black denim jeans and vests, in addition to their black leather muscle shirts and boots. While one was of average build and height, the other was at least 6 feet tall and had well-toned arms and strong legs. Each held the signature initiation mark of the gang: four diagonal slashes that protruding from the top of their right eyebrows the underside of their right cheeks. They entered the room quietly, standing like soldiers in front of the mahogany desk.

"Well? What did you guys find?"

Sayer tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently, while the two henchmen shared a look of uncertainty.

"Well, we went back to the place where you left her, but there was no sign of her. No dead body, or anybody for that matter..."

The two looked nervously around the room, avoiding the enraged gaze of their boss as he began pacing the area around his office.

 _"Where the FUCK is she then?! I punished her so hard! She could barely move when I was finished with her and it's not like she could just vanish off the face of the..."_

He stopped pacing, a sinister smile crossing his lips. He turned on his heels, slowly walking back to his desk and leaning on the mahogany surface. His eyes met with those of his henchmen, an evil glint shining within them.

"Gentlemen, I need you run a few errands for me..."

 **Back In Sattelite**

Akiza stood quietly in the center of the room as Yusei shut the door behind them, carrying her remaining travel bag in his right hand. They had entered through the front door straight into the living room, which had beige coloured walls and biscuit-coloured floorboards that had a firm and smooth feel to them. The furniture within the room was a simple living set that included a coffee table and a cuddle chair as extras. There was a small flat screen TV on the wall as well, clearly a new addition. As the door shut, Yusei came up to stand by Akiza's side, smiling reassuringly at her and placing her bag on the floor.

"Well, this is it. I know it's not exactly your father's mansion but we spent a couple days getting as clean as possible. What's say we get you settled in your room and we can get to the grand tour after?"

Akiza nodded quietly before picking up her one of her bags while Yusei picked up the other and led her up the staircase that ascended up the left side of the wall and took them onto an oblong landing. The landing had a total of five doors along it, all dark brown in colour with dark brass doorknobs and contrasted to the light beige that covered what looked to be the whole house based on what she'd seen so far. She continued to follow Yusei to the fifth door of the hallway, observing the surroundings and subtle features like indentations and scratches on the wall as they went. Yusei stopped opposite door number five where he briefly turned and smiled before opening it up. The two entered silently and Akiza surveyed her surroundings. The room was coloured bright cream, along with dark brown flooring and a small magenta rug which sat at the end of a double bed. A small bedside table sat on the right side of the bed and was graced by a small reading lamp and small space for...well whatever she supposed. Honestly, she liked it. Nothing too extravagant, but nothing demeaning either. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and turned to see Yusei smiling at her with deep empathy.

"I'll leave you to get yourself settled up here, OK? Since we didn't stop for food, I'll make us something to eat and then I can show you around. Unless you want a hand with anything?"

He sent her a questioning look, which Akiza countered by shaking her head and giving a small smile.

"I appreciate the offer, but I just need a few minutes alone to clear my head"

Her voice dropped and Yusei gave an understanding nod before heading out of the room and closing the door behind him. He stood silently, leaning his head on the door and cringing at the sound of Akiza's choking sobs.

* * *

" _NO! Get off me! STOP IT!"_

 _She screamed as loud as she could, squirming beneath the grasp of her attacker and betrayer. Her arms were held tightly above her head by her wrists and the man was planting wet disgusting kisses along her neck. He gave a sharp jerk as his knee collided with her stomach, making her body collapse limply to the floor. His eyes met her, filled with malice and evil. A wicked grin formed on his lips._

" _You really thought you could escape me, Akiza?"_

 _He walked slowly to her dropping to his knees and pinning her arms. She squirmed them in an attempt to break free but merely earning a firmer pressure on her lower arms. She felt his disgusting lips trail down the other side of her neck, trailing his tongue as he did. He trailed his hands down to her legs and pushed them apart roughly, giving her the chance to send a foot into his groin._

" _You little bitch!"_

 _She rolled onto her stomach, pushing herself up and making for the door. She was almost there when her foot was grasped and she was thrown off her feet and dragged towards the bed._

" _NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

" _AKIZA, Wake up!"_

* * *

Her eyes shot open like bullets, and Akiza became quickly aware of the film of sweat on her skin and ragged, shaky breathing. Her attention shifted to the entity that sat on her bed, whose hands were firmly gripping her shoulders and eyes were filled with worry.

"Akiza…"

He stared deep into her hazel pools, with a look that could only be described as a concoction of deep worry, empathy, and concern. She sat up in sync with him, her breathing starting to regulate itself.

"I-I'm sorry Yusei, It was just a dream."

Her head rested in her hands, her eyes heavy with tiredness and shame. She felt a warm hand come under her chin and lift her face, forcing her to meet Yusei's sapphire orbs.

"That wasn't just a dream, Akiza. You were screaming, shaking and sweating. I heard you from down the hall…"

She put her head down, trying to hide the hurt and pain on her face. The weakness and shame she felt. Yusei pulled her into a warm hug and felt Akiza's tears begin to roll down her cheeks as they dampened his shirt. The pain she felt was clearly tearing her to shreds.

"…It's OK. It was a nightmare. You're OK. Shh…"

He rocked her gently like a father would rock a child, hoping to bring her comfort. He couldn't imagine how scared she was. After all, he knew what Sayer was like. He'd do anything to get what he desired, get where he wanted to be. He had unleashed Akiza's true power during the dark signer war to get revenge on the dark signers for interfering with his plans of building a psychic duelist army to dominate the world with. He was extremely powerful and manipulative, but he was by no means unbeatable.

 _"I know that we can take him down, and end Akiza's torture as well as heal her broken past. I only hope it doesn't come down to having to do it the hard way..."_

After some time, he felt her sobs subside and released her to look at her now tear-stained and blotchy face. He smiled gently, wiping the remaining tears from her porcelain cheeks. She leaned back into him, resting her head on his chest and his arm wrapping around her waist. Yusei stroked her sides gently, feeling her body relax in his embrace.

"Feeling a little better?"

She smiled weakly, giving a small nod and sighing deeply.

"Yeah, thank you…" She sat for a minute, deciding how to explain what she dreamt.

"…It was-"

He put a finger to her lips, telling her to be silent.

"I know. You don't have to talk about it if it makes you upset…"

Both fell silent for a few moments and yawned realising their fatigue. The gesture brought small laughs from the two signers. After a few moments, Yusei gently pushed Akiza down onto the bed, tucking her into the covers.

"Try and get some sleep now. We've both had a long day and you won't be able to get up and enjoy my breakfast if you don't sleep."

He winked at her, earning a sleepy giggle from Akiza.

"OK…thank you Yusei…"

She smiled weakly, before yawning once again.

Yusei took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"No problem. Goodnight Akiza…"

He got up to leave the room but stopped as he got to the door and turned to look at her. She lay on her side, and though she looked relaxed her eyes held deep conflict. He walked back to the bed, sitting down on its edge and catching Akiza's attention.

"Do you want me to stay with you, Akiza? In case you have another nightmare?"

Akiza looked at him wide-eyed. She didn't expect Yusei to be this concerned about her. The mere thought of having Yusei in the same bed with her made her nervous to the core and gave her butterflies at the same time…

 _"Ugh! Get a grip Akiza! He's concerned about you, but that doesn't mean he has feelings for you…"_

"Yeah, I would…I-If that's OK with you?"

He smiled deeply at her and nodded to her. She shifted her body over to the right allowing Yusei to climb into the bed on the left side. Once settled, Yusei wrapped his arms around her petite waist and Akiza once again rested her head on his chest, basking in his warmth.

"Good night Yusei…"

Akiza's eyes were heavy and peaceful, as she drifted into a blissful sleep. Yusei stayed awake for a minute, watching her peaceful sleep.

"Good night…Rose…"

* * *

 **The Izinski Manor**

DING DONG

"Hmm? I wonder who that could be at this hour…"

Mr. Izinski left his laptop in the study to go answer the door. He had hopes that it would be Officer Trudge with news on Sayer and his apprehension, though he knew deep down that it was highly unlikely that they would have him so quickly. The man was a snake and a smart one at that. He had been able to get to Akiza because he had been smart and stalked her like a predator would its prey. The thing that made it even worse, was the fact he couldn't comfort his daughter. She was in some hidden location that was unknown to him and he couldn't have any contact with her.

 _"My little Rose…"_

He pulled himself from his thoughts as he reached the door, taking a deep breath before unlocking the bolt. He gently pulled it open, the cool air sending goosebumps through his body.

"Hello?"

He looked out into the porch, seeing nothing but the inky black night, lit slightly by the cool moon. He shook his head in frustration and closed the door firmly sending shivers through the wall.

"Stupid, immature teenagers…"

He made his way to the kitchen, flicking the kettle on and getting two mugs out of the cupboard. He reached for the tea jar and then placed a tea bag in each cup, sighing deeply as he did.

"It's rather rude to not offer your guest a drink. I expected better from you, Senator."

He turned sharply at the sudden voice freezing at the sight before him. Two people stood at the doorway in the kitchen, one being his wife who held a look of deep fear in her eyes. The other, the snake that had been haunting his thoughts since this whole incident began. He walked towards the doorway, intent on giving the man what he thought he deserved but was stopped abruptly by the appearance of a syringe.

"Ah ah. Let's not be hasty about this. After all, Ethylene glycol isn't very good in our daily diet, now is it? You know it surprised me how many different chemicals you can have access to with help from a few friendly scientists."

He brought the syringe towards Mrs. Izinski's, positioning it so it sat on her neck by the tip of the needle.

"Sayer…What do you want you bastard?!"

His rage was mixing in with his panic, making his breathing become ragged and his body tremble. Sayer's grin grew large and he began to laugh, his eyes going wide and wild.

"Come, senator, let's take our meeting to the living room."

He turned his back on the senator, motioning him to follow. The senator slowly followed, picking up his penknife from the bar. The three sat down in the living room, the senator taking the armchair while Sayer took the two seat sofa, still holding the weapon to his wife's throat. Sayer sat with a smug look.

"Now then, senator. I'll give my proposal. You will tell me where your daughter is hiding and how to get there and, in exchange, I shall leave here quietly and quickly and no harm shall come to either of you. Refuse to help me, and your precious wife shall die right here, in your living room. The choice is yours, senator. Your wife's safety or your daughter's. Now, what shall it be?"

The way he spoke was like he was patronising a child, a mocking tone. Mr. Izinski felt a rush of anger run through him but knew that lashing out would only end in either him or his wife getting hurt or even killed. He realised that there was only one option.

"All right, I don't know where my daughter has been taken. But I do know how to find out…"

He saw Sayer grin with satisfaction.

"Excellent, now then you go and-"

"But…"

He met Sayer's eyes, reflecting deep seriousness, sincerity.

"I will only assist you in finding the location if you let my wife go, and assure no harm will come to her right now…"

He saw Sayer's confidence waver, his eyes becoming uncertain. He was feeling doubt. The senator took a deep breath and persisted.

"You want my help, you let my wife go and we can talk this out man to man…"

He saw Sayer's face become irritated, then relax once again as he took the syringe away from his wife's neck and released her from his grip. She scampered away and made her way to her loving husband. He embraced her lightly before letting her go and looking her right in the eye.

"Go to the bedroom, darling. I'll be up soon."

She looked at him with horror but did as she was told. Mr. Izinski turned his attention back to Sayer, standing up and motioning to the kitchen doorway.

"The phone is this way…"

He watched as Sayer stood from the sofa and made his way toward the kitchen doorway. There was a sudden rush of air behind him as he felt the senator tackle him through the doorway to the kitchen floor. The syringe went flying from Sayer's hand as he brawled with the senator. Fists flew wildly as they fought around the kitchen, throwing each other over surfaces of the counters. Glass smashed and ornaments crashed from their surfaces, earning the two men slashed arms and faces. After what seemed like forever, the senator threw Sayer over the glass counter and he stayed down. He walked over to Sayer, kicking the body before him and earning no response. He quickly ran to the phone, dialing the number for Sector Security.

"This is senator Izinski. There is an intruder in my house. I've managed to disarm him but I need some assistance out her-AGH!"

The senator fell to the floor, hitting the shattered glass that lay there and drawing blood from his face. He turned to see Sayer striding towards him, a revolver held in his right hand. He raised the gun to the senator, a grim grin on his face.

"It's been a pleasure, Hideo."

A final gunshot ricocheted through the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Akiza awoke to a pleasant smell. An array of eggs, bacon, toast, and beans filled her nose as she swung her legs out of bed. She gave off a huge yawn and stood up to make her way downstairs. As she made her way downstairs, the heavenly scent of breakfast got stronger and stronger as she made her way to the kitchen. She stood in the doorway for a moment, taking in the sight that greeted her. Yusei was stood in the kitchen, wearing his usual tank top and some dark blue baggy shorts that he had slept in and leaning against the kitchen top. Akiza couldn't help but stare at him, her eyes running up his muscular arms and down to his well-toned legs. She felt a strange flutter in her stomach, a warm heat starting to consume her body, and her heartbeat speeding up as she continued to watch him from the doorway. She never could get over how entrancing he was. While she remained lost in her daydream, she failed to notice that Yusei had now seen her and turned to smile at her.

"Morning, My lady. You sleep well?"

He noticed her daydream like state and laughed quietly at how cute she looked. He went up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder lightly. He saw Akiza blink several times, before meeting his eyes and gaining a deep blush. Yusei couldn't help but laugh and shake his head at her as she rubbed her eyes and yawned groggily.

"Sorry, Yusei. I haven't slept that heavily for days. I do feel better for it, but I still feel half asleep."

She smiled sleepily at him, rubbing her eyes again and running her fingers through her hair.

"Not a morning person, huh? Well, no matter, at least you're awake enough to eat."

He led her over to the breakfast bar opposite the cooking area and returned to dish out the now cooked breakfast. It was a full English breakfast and fresh orange juice that was placed in front of her, making her stomach rumble and Yusei laugh harder than before and almost fall off the chair beside her.

"Wow, Akiza…I never knew you were…such a glutton..."

He said between laugh while wiping the tears from his eyes. She playfully slapped his arm while trying to hide her blush and come up with a comeback. Fortunately for her, she soon found one.

"Well Yusei, I seem to recall a certain someone scoffing all the cheesecake at Martha's Christmas gathering…hmm…I wonder who it was."

She shot back in a playful, teasing way making Yusei's face go bright red and his eyes go wide. Seeing this, she decided to keep this going.

"Hmm, I wonder what she would say if she found out who that was…"

She smiled deviously letting out a small giggle. She suddenly began to laugh even louder and curl up in a ball as Yusei began to tickle her vigorously, now holding a sinister smile himself.

"You do remember that I know all your weaknesses, right Akiza? Especially that you're really ticklish."

He continued his tickling, sending Akiza into fits of laughter. She curled over in an attempt to shield herself, causing her chair to wobble and her to topple sideways. He saw this and quickly wrapped his arms around her stomach to stop her fall, pulling her towards him. Akiza felt her face warm as she listened to his heart beating in his chest and his arms wrapped securely around her. She wished that she could stay like that forever, warm, secure and safe in his arms. A few seconds later, the both of them looked at each other and began to chuckle at the situation.

"You OK Akiza? I hope I didn't grab you too roughly but I just didn't want you to fall…but that was kind of my fault too…"

He gently let her go, and she repositioned herself comfortably on the bar stool. She smiled and shook her head at him.

"Hey, don't worry about it Yusei. I know you were only teasing me, not trying to hurt me. And thanks for stopping my fall."

She winked at him cheekily, causing him to blush slightly. She laughed at his blush quietly, while Yusei attempted to pull a smooth recovery.

"Well, as your knight in shining armour, it's my job to protect the beautiful princess from all harm."

She giggled and blushed once again as he kissed her hand softly.

After another moment of silence, the two went back to eating breakfast. Akiza leaned back after a few minutes having finished her plate and stretched her arms out. She had to admit, Yusei was an amazing cook! Every bite of that meal had been heaven for her. She looked at Yusei, who had now finished his plate of food and was drinking the remainder of his apple juice and smiled, realising that she had never felt safer with anyone else. Not only was he taking care of her, he was protecting her from the man who was trying to hurt her once again as well as his puppets. She really felt like she owed her life to Yusei, for this and all the other things he'd done in the past to help her. Yusei noticed her spaced-out look and tried to get her attention.

"Akiza, you OK?"

She blinked a few times, before nodding and smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine Yusei. Just thinking deeply."

He smiled at her, before lifting himself up from the seat and headed to the stairs.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, Akiza. Unless you want to go first? I don't particularly mind either way."

"No, you go ahead Yusei. I'll wait."

The two smiled at each other briefly before Yusei ascended the stairs and disappeared from Akiza's sight. She leaned back, stretching out once again and becoming lost in her own world. She sat staring at the ceiling, noticing the minor cracks in the paint coat and the little specks of dust that could be seen in the sun's rays as they floated gently around the air. As she sat there, her thoughts seemed to wander to Yusei's past. She knew he had been in a gang with Jack, Crow, and Kalin when they had lived in the Satellite and that they had been trying to make it a safe place free of duel gangs. She remembered when she had asked Crow and Jack about it.

* * *

 _Flashback._

" _Yeah, that's right, we were all known as the enforcers back then. Why do ya ask Akiza?"_

 _Crow was tinkering with his runner while Jack was sipping his Blue eyes coffee. Akiza frowned a bit and continued her questioning._

" _Well, I kinda wanted to know more about what made the gang break apart. Seeing as you all seemed such great friends, I'm struggling to understand what happened exactly. I mean, I asked Yusei, but he wouldn't really talk about it with me…"_

 _The two males shared a look that told her they knew what was going on. Crow sighed, walking up to Akiza and placing his hand on her shoulder. His look was one of compassion and deep empathy._

" _Look, Akiza. I can't tell you anything. Neither of us can."_

" _But why? He's-"_

" _It's his story to tell, Akiza."_

 _She averted her gaze to see Jack giving her a serious glare. He got up from his chair and walked over to Akiza with deep purpose clouding his violet eyes._

" _We know you want to help him, OK? But the thing is, Yusei has been holding on to so much turmoil and blame throughout his life that he struggles to let these feelings out. And the ones that you're asking about, they are the ones that have cut him deepest, filled him with the most consuming guilt. Think about what you felt for all those years, about your parents being afraid of your powers and all the cruelty you received all that guilt and hurt, that's what Yusei has been feeling for years over many things. It took you a while to open your heart to others, but you did in the end because you trusted Yusei to understand. You need to give him time just like he gave you."_

 _End of Flashback._

* * *

Akiza still couldn't believe what Jack had told her that day. Yusei always seemed like a tough guy, hardly the type to let emotions take over him and get him down. He was brave, kind, caring to all his friends, and had the most beautiful smile, but he was always fearless in the face of any danger. And yet, there seemed to be this other side to him that she had yet to see, a side that was buried deep within him.

" _Yusei…what are you hiding? And, why? What is it that plagues your heart?"_

She sighed deeply and decided to make her way upstairs to get ready to take a shower. On her way, she happened to peak through Yusei's open bedroom and see a dusty photograph on the dresser. It was Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kalin in their enforcer clothes. Their arms had duel disks on them and were raised in the air in victory with beaming smiles plastered on their faces. She stared at the picture, her thoughts spinning around in whirlwinds.

" _Just what happened to them?"_

She eventually walked to her own room, collapsing lazily onto the bed and letting out a huge sigh. She could hear the spray of the shower next door where Yusei was and judged that from the fact it had only been five minutes, he would be a while. She lay on her bed, desperately trying to think of something to do and shifting her eyes around the room. As her eyes rested on her suitcase, her eyes went wide and she beamed with happiness. She had forgotten that her parents had packed it for her, and it would be the perfect way to take her mind off everything that was going on.

She swung herself off the bed and opened her suitcase. She sighed contentedly, seeing one of her most prized possessions lay atop her makeup and hair products and hair tools. She pulled out her custom-made guitar and lay it on her lap, admiring it's still mint condition. Coloured burgundy red throughout, the guitar had deep black strings and the bridge and headstock were shaped like rose petals, deep red and outlined in black. The frets, as well as the nut and tuners, were also coloured black.

Akiza smiled, running her hands over the smoothly polished wood. She looked to the door. She could still hear the spray of the shower, so she knew Yusei was still busy. She positioned the guitar on her lap and strummed it lightly to check it was in tune. Surprisingly, it was tuned to perfection. She thought about what to play. It had been years, but there was one song that remained in her mind all the time no matter what. It was the first song she had learned to play. She started to strum the tune, as she slipped into her own world. The world where she didn't have to worry about anything, where the past troubles and the present troubles couldn't touch her.

"Now the pale morning sings, of forgotten things. She plays the tune, for those who wish to overlook. The fact that they've been blindly deceived, by those who preach and pray and teach. But she falls short and the night explodes in laughter…"

"Wow, Akiza…"

Akiza froze in place, her eyes shifting sharply towards the door, where she saw Yusei. He was stood there, open-mouthed and looking greatly surprised. It was a look that Akiza had never seen Yusei show, and it filled her with a pinch of pride that she had managed to surprise him for once in her and his life. Then she remembered what she had been doing. Playing guitar and singing. Instantly, a blush crawled onto her face and she turned her head away from her friends gaze. Yusei smiled, seeing her expression and made his way into her room, sitting down next to her on the bed. He saw the incredible design of the guitar and gasped at its beauty.

"How long have you had this, Akiza? It looks amazing! Was it custom made?"

She turned her face back toward him, the blush still present and laughed nervously.

"Um, since I was a kid. Before my dad became the senator, he used to adore music. He would play the piano and my mom and I would sing with him. It was what tied us together, in a way. As I grew up, I would walk past the music shops in the street, admiring all the different instruments in them. I especially loved the guitars. Just the way they looked and sounded was so cool. When we went to the shops, I used to take down a guitar and strum for ages, sometimes even coming up with songs while I did so…"

She paused for a moment, and Yusei saw a deep sadness plaguing her eyes. She sighed, a small laugh escaping her lips. Yusei remained silent, and after a few moments, she spoke again.

"On my 9th birthday, my dad gave me this. He had it made for me, because…well…I suppose it was because I'm his little rose. Even though he was frightened of my powers and was trying to be a father. I guess he really did care, and I didn't believe him…"

Her smile became sad, and tears began to form in her eyes. Yusei saw her expression and placed a comforting hand on her knee.

"That's all in the past now, Akiza. And your parents love you, just like they will always love their little Rose, no matter what."

He smiled deeply at Akiza, who returned the smile equally before lifting herself from the bed and going towards her suitcase.

"What are you doing?"

Akiza looked at him strangely.

"Putting it away…"

Then she saw him smile, and her eyes widened.

"Oh no. Don't give me that look, Yusei. I…I haven't played for…years. Not since-"

"Since you became the Black Rose?"

She paused, sighing deeply and closing her eyes. Yusei's smile disappeared and his heart pulled at the sight, seeing the guilt that she still held for all the things that happened when she was the Black Rose. He only wished that she would forgive herself. He got up from the bed, walking up to his friend and taking her hand. She looked up, seeing Yusei smiled softly and pull her toward the bed. Akiza, still holding the guitar, just watched as Yusei sat down on the bed with her.

"I want to hear you play. And I know you have missed it, I can see it in your eyes…"

Akiza looked at the guitar, its beautifully glossed artwork shining in the sunlight that came through the window. She gave a yet another deep sigh, before beginning to strum the tune she had been playing before. As she played the intro, she drifted back into that blissful world, where no negativity could get to her.

 _Now the pale morning sings,_

 _Of forgotten things._

 _She plays the tune, for those who wish to overlook._

 _The fact that they've been blindly deceived,_

 _By those who preach, and pray and teach._

 _But she falls short and the night explodes in laughter._

 _But don't you come here and say I didn't warn you,_

 _About the way, your world can alter._

 _And oh how you try to command it all still,_

 _Every single time it all shifts one way or another._

 _And I'm a goddamn coward, but then again so are you._

 _And the lion's roar, the lion's roar._

 _Has me evading and hollering for you,_

 _And I never really knew, what to do._

 _Well, I guess, sometimes I wish you were a little more predictable._

 _That I could read you just like a book._

 _For I can only guess what's coming next._

 _By examining your timid smile,_

 _And the ways of the old, old winds blowing you back 'round._

 _And I'm a goddamn fool, but then again so are you._

 _And the lion's roar, the lion's roar._

 _Has me seeking out and searching for you,_

 _And I never really knew, what to do._

 _Sometimes I wish I could find my Rosemary Hill._

 _I'd sit there and look at the deserted lakes and I'd sing._

 _And every once in a while I'd sing a song for you,_

 _That would rise above the mountains and the stars and the sea._

 _And if I wanted it to, it would lead you back to me._

 _And the lion's roar, the lion's roar,_

 _Is something that I have heard before._

 _A children's tale, the lonesome wail of a lion's roar._

Akiza finished after a few more strums and looked up to see a shell-shocked Yusei. His eyes had gone wide while his mouth hung open in awe. She giggled at his expression, snapping him out of his daze and causing him to blush while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"So…was it good…?" Yusei smiled, leaving his awkwardness behind staring deep into her hazel eyes.

"Amazing, Akiza. Absolutely amazing. You really are full of surprises, Akiza."

He saw her blush at the comment, before chuckling nervously and averting her eyes.

"W-Well, I don't know about that, I mean there are others who play better than me."

Yusei smiled, moving a stray hair out of her eyes and running his hand down her cheek.

"That may be true, but no one could possibly put more of their soul into a song than you do Akiza. Nor could anyone's smile outmatch yours. When you sing, your beautiful heart shines through."

It was Akiza's turn to blush now, as all of what Yusei said sank into her mind. Her heart was thumping wildly now and she could feel herself getting lost in Yusei's deep cobalt eyes. She lost any sense of everything but the person staring into her eyes.

"Well…you are the one that gave me this smile…Yusei…"

They lost themselves in each other's gaze, amber and cobalt eyes locking in a magnetic way. At that moment nothing else existed for either of them except each other. They continued to gaze at each other, feeling a strong pulling sensation and unknowingly leaning towards each other. They came enticingly close they could feel each other's breath tickling their face and intertwining. So close. Less than a centimetre away-

RING RING. RING RING.

The noise took both of them by surprise, snapping them from the trance and causing them both to jump. Yusei put his hand in his pocket, feeling the vibration of the mobile phone on his leg. Seeing the number, he flipped it open and held it firmly to his ear.

"Trudge, what's up?"

The reply that came was cold and serious.

"Yusei, turn on the news. You won't believe what that scumbag did."

And with that, he hung up the phone. Yusei turned to Akiza, his eyes a mixture of confusion and worry. The two made their way downstairs and into the living room. Neither sat as Yusei picked up the remote and flicked the device on. The images that appeared on screen, and the story title, it sent chills down their spine.

SENATOR HOSPITALISED AFTER HOME ATTACK.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **New Domino City**

"We are coming to you live from New Domino Hospital, where the senator of New Domino, Hideo Izinski, is receiving emergency treatment after he and his wife were attacked in his home last night. He sustained a broken wrist, a serious concussion and lost 35% of his blood after being shot in the thigh. He has also undergone emergency surgery for an internal bleed that resulted from a struggle during the assault in which the senator attempted to restrain the attacker. The senator's wife, Setsuko Izinski, stated that the perpetrator, Sayer who heads the Arcadia movement, took her hostage in order to attempt to negotiate certain demands, though those demands have not yet been revealed to us. The police are currently searching for the perpetrator but have yet to release a statement on whether this attack is linked to others that have taken place over the last few weeks. We'll have more on the story later…"

Meanwhile, lurking in a nearby alley, Sayer watched the event unfold. A wicked smirk was plastered on his face.

" _Haha, yes! With this amount of media coverage, there's no way that the news won't reach Akiza! No matter where she is hiding, she will learn that her precious father is hurt and come running back to her pathetic family…and straight into my grasp! Then, I'll finish what I started in that alley!"_

After another moment of observation. He retreated back down the alley and away from the street. To his awaiting car, which was parked in a deeper corner of the alley, away from the view of the street. He slid into the car, lighting a cigar and taking a huge puff before barking his orders at the driver.

"Frederick, take me to the safe house, please. The police are all over the Arcadia building and I need to make preparations for the second phase of my plan."

"As you wish, sir."

He gave a light nod through the rear-view mirror before starting the ignition and driving the car out of the alley subtly and onto the main road. Sayer continued to smoke his cigar while staring triumphantly at a small USB stick in his hand.

" _It doesn't matter how hard those pathetic fools search that building, they won't find a thing. Every file that I've ever created outlining my schemes, every idea, brainstorm and contact have been erased from the mainframe of my computer. Of course, I did save it onto this in order to ensure my hard work didn't go to waste and that my plan for revenge can be realised. Enjoy your final days, Akiza, for soon I will take great pleasure in standing over your dead body."_

* * *

 **Back in Satellite**

Akiza froze in place. The words kept replaying themselves in her head, much like the headline that kept replaying across the bottom of the screen.

 _Broken wrist…Serious concussion…Blood loss…35%...Emergency surgery…Internal bleed…taken hostage…negotiate terms…_

She brought her hands to her mouth in shock, tears of sheer shock and despair rolling in burning trails down her cheeks. Her dad was in the hospital and her mother had been in a hostage situation…all because of her. She was the one that Sayer was after, the one who was the target of his wrath, but she wasn't in the city now and because of that, her parents paid the price. What if her father died in that hospital? What if her mother was taken hostage again? What if Sayer went after her other friends? Jack, Crow, Luna and Leo, even Kalin and Misty were in the firing line. And it was all her fault. She turned on her heels, running frantically up the stairs toward her room. She had to stop this or more of her friends were going to get hurt.

Yusei watched her run out of the room, sadness gripping his heart. Akiza had had a rough relationship in the past with her parents because of her psychic powers and not being able to control them. It had taken years for her to finally let go of the anger that had plagued her and it had been enhanced by Sayer's lies to her. But she had done it. Finally, she had rekindled her relationship with her parents and was living happily with them in her life. She was finally starting to heal. But that sick bastard had stopped it all. He had broken Akiza, both physically and emotionally and now he had gone after her family and hurt them too. But, why?

" _What game are you playing, Sayer? You're after Akiza, but you go after her family instead? Why attack the house when you know Akiza isn't there? What could you possibly hope to gain? It just doesn't make any-"_

His thoughts screeched to a halt, the cogs in his brain finally turning and linking the pieces of the puzzle together. His face changed into a furious frown.

" _That bastard. That sick, manipulative, evil bastard!"_

He ran up the stairs so fast he almost tripped going up. He reached Akiza's room and flung the door open with enough force that the impact against the wall sent vibrations through it. He saw her cease her frantic movements as she froze under his gaze, hot tears still escaping from her eyes. Her suitcase was on her bed and was in the process of being packed. Yusei remained at the doorway, heaving from his run up the stairs. Their eyes never left each other.

"Akiza…you can't leave…"

When he spoke, she turned her head away, fresh tears spilling from her eyes. He could see her form rock from her sobbing.

"Yusei, my parents are being targeted by Sayer because of me! I can't stay here! I'm the one Sayer wants-"

She was stopped by Yusei's grip on her arms and his cobalt eyes boring into her amber ones intensely. She shook resiliently trying to escape but Yusei ignored her squirming keeping his eyes firmly on her face as he spoke.

"Exactly, Akiza. That's exactly why Sayer did this. He knows that you feel guilty about hurting others, he's playing mind games with you because he knows that once guilt is in your heart you act impulsively. That's what he wants you to do, he wants you to panic and go running back to the city…please…listen to what I'm saying…"

Akiza froze at his words, her gaze softening slightly. She knew deep down that what he was saying was correct and that this was the kind of thing that Sayer would do but guilt and fear still clamped itself around her heart. Everyone was trying to protect her from her former role model and putting themselves in harm's way for her, even though she had caused so much pain and suffering while she was blinded by Sayer's lies. She had caused so much damage, destruction, and pain as the Black Rose, and even after that, after she left that life in the dust, people were still getting hurt because of her. She couldn't bear it, she had sworn she would never hurt her friends or anyone else ever again and she couldn't even keep that promise. She hated it. She hated herself. In a rush of hot blood, she ripped herself from his grip and turned away from him as fresh hot tears rolled from her eyes. Her voice cracked as she let her array of thoughts out.

"You just don't get it! It's my fault! My dad's in the hospital because of me! My mother was held hostage and almost killed because of me! Every single one of my friends, classmates and family members are at risk of Sayer's wrath because of me! You have no idea of what he will do to get what he wants! I've seen what he does, what he's capable of!"

She paused for a moment, turning to face Yusei who was staring in utter shock at her outburst. Her eyes met his for a brief few seconds before she hung her head low hiding her eyes behind her hair and wiping her eyes. The next time she spoke it was barely above a whisper.

"I've experienced…what he's capable of."

For a moment, Yusei swore his heart seized in his chest. Was she saying what he thought she was? He didn't have to wait long to find out as Akiza undid the top few buttons of her pajama top enough to let the fabric slightly fall down off her shoulders and reveal her skin in that area. His eyes went wide at the sight of four deep scars that sat between her shoulder blades. The scars protruded in two crosses at the top of her back and the redness of them was emphasised by the porcelain shade of her skin. The sight made want to heave. Akiza turned her head slightly to meet his gaze, letting out a heavy breath before speaking.

"It was when I first joined the movement. Well…I'd been there a few months. Sayer called me into his office one day, wanting to discuss a job he had for me…"

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _Akiza stood there, her arms folded and hip cocked to the side as she waited for Sayer to start discussing whatever it was he wanted to discuss. She had been confused as to why Sayer had asked to see her after her classes were finished, saying he wished to ask her assistance with something important. Now, after letting her into his office, he was just staring out of the window behind his desk, letting nothing but silence sit between the two of them. Nothing about this situation was making a single bit of sense. From what she had heard, Sayer never EVER asked someone so new to the movement to help him with anything. That mere fact alone was making her worry as to why she was stood here in his office, but when he turned to face her, she felt nothing but sheer anxiety. The look in his eyes was one she had never seen before. It was like he was looking at one of his most prized and valued possessions, but there was something else in his eyes. Insanity. Pure insanity. Her legs suddenly felt like jelly beneath her._

" _Akiza, my dear. Thank you for coming…"_

 _He came round to the front of the desk, leaning on it and smiling at her. Akiza remained in place, simply nodding her head._

" _So what is it that you want to talk to me about? You said before that you wanted to ask for my help with something, but from what I've heard, you never ask someone as new to the movement to help with anything…"_

 _Sayer chuckled, getting up from the desk and walking to stand in front of Akiza._

" _Akiza, you are no newbie here. You've been here a short time, I won't dispute that, but the extent of your psychic power is incredible, and you have started to understand how you can control. You have improved tremendously…" He paused, bringing his hand to rest on her shoulder. Akiza_ _, however, was getting impatient and fed up with him dodging her question._

" _As much as I appreciate the flattery, please can you get to the point Sayer? What do you want?"_

 _Sayer smiled, lifting his hand from her shoulder and striding back to his desk and leaning on it once again._

" _I want you to duel in the backstreet duel taking place next week, and win…"_

 _Akiza stood there, a confused and shocked expression. Sayer smiled, continuing._

" _We need people to know about the movement so we can convince more people with psychic powers to join our cause. With your power, people will see what we can do and surely join us-"_

" _No."_

 _Sayer stopped abruptly, a shocked and irritated look painting his features. Akiza stood there, her face firm of her decision as she looked at Sayer._

" _I won't do it, Sayer. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. Too many people have gotten hurt dueling me and I won't put anyone at risk ever again. I may be better at controlling my abilities but I'm still not perfect. So no." Sayer looked on, attempting to hide his slowly building anger._

" _Akiza, if we don't let the people know of the movement and its work, we will be able to help others like you and show the world that we are not just the people that can be ignored by society. Don't you want to be recognised-"_

 _Akiza stomped her foot loudly, interrupting Sayer once again._

" _No! I don't want to be recognised! I want a normal life like any other girl in this world! I want a family who love me, friends who will stand by my side and maybe even a boyfriend in the future! But I can't have that because of these wretched powers! Because of the way I am, because I'm different, I will never be accepted by anyone out there! So I'm staying here, where I'm safe!"_

 _Sayer stood up, striding toward her with purpose. His voice rung with anger._

" _Akiza, as a member of the movement it is your duty to do what is best for the movement and its members-"_

" _No Sayer! I came here for your help, not to be used for publicity! And you can't make me do anything! I have rights just like everyone else! So sorry, but the answer is no!"_

 _She turned on her heels and marched toward the door. Sayer watched her, eyes burning with rage and a devilish smirk plastered on his lips. A moment later, Akiza felt a surge of power pushing her forward from behind but had no time to react as she felt her body impact the wooden door of the office abruptly. Pain shot through her body as her eyes closed tightly and waited for the inevitable impact on the laminate floor, only to not feel it. She opened one eye, not believing what she was seeing. Her body was still upright against the door as if held there by a couple of pins, and her legs and arms were locked in an extended position like a starfish. She turned her head slightly, still a bit overwhelmed by the sensation, seeing Sayer's cold, devilish glare gazing into her soul. Panic flooded over her as she saw Sayer stand and begin to walk towards her and she frantically attempted to pull away from the door she was pinned to, thrashing and pushing at the surface in front of her, but to no avail. As she felt Sayer's breath on the back of her neck, her breath seized in her throat and she felt the air rush past her as she fell to the floor with a swift thud. She looked up at Sayer as he laughed maliciously._

" _Oh Akiza, you are funny! I own you, bitch! Whatever I say you do, you do without question! Resistance always results in punishment, my dear! That's the rules of the movement!"_

 _He slammed his foot hard into her stomach, causing her to curl onto her side and scream in agony. Tears leaked from her eyes as she felt herself being rolled onto her stomach and pinned once again. The cold wind hit her back sharply as she felt a tear being made in the back of the top part of her dress._

 _"No! Please! I'll do anything you want Sayer, just please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!"_

 _She shook her head, arms flailing and scratching at the floor trying to crawl away but the weight of Sayer's body prevented her from moving. Sayer ran the knife he had used to cut her dress fabric along the area of exposed skin._

" _I believe you, dear Akiza, but I still must punish you. This is just a little reminder of who is in charge here…who owns you and who will always own you…this may sting a little..."_

 _Those were the last words spoken that night. The only sounds that came from the office from that moment on were Akiza's agonised screams._

 _End Of Flashback._

* * *

"I don't remember how long he spent exacting his 'punishment' upon me since I passed out on the first strike of his knife…but when I woke up a saw the bandages on my back I knew that it would live with me forever and…well, I never disobeyed him again after that…do you understand now, Yusei?"

Yusei's face was painted with shock and searing rage. To think that Sayer had done this to one of his dearest friends and no doubt countless others in order to make them submit to him and do his bidding, it filled him with such a burning anger that he swore he would burn alive if he didn't contain it fully or exert it fully. Right now, though, he knew Akiza was suffering, that guilt was consuming her from the inside out, and he had to help her. Without thinking, he walked toward her sobbing form, placing his hand upon the scarred skin of her upper back. Feeling this, Akiza raised her head slightly, turning it in his direction.

"The scars that you acquire through bravery and courage, will never make you feel inferior."

At those words, Akiza's head shot up and her body round to face Yusei's compassionate gaze. Yusei smiled softly before speaking again.

"It's true Akiza. Defying Sayer like you did that day took guts, and not many people would have done it had they known the extent of his powers, nor would they have had the will to survive what he did to you and still remain strong-willed. You want to protect your friends by going back, which shows again how strong you are, and caring because you don't want to let them be hurt by Sayer like you were…"

"That's right Yusei…I won't hurt anyone else by being self-"

"You never did, Akiza."

Akiza stopped abruptly, a look of surprise coating her hazel irises. Yusei put his arms around her shoulders and drew her into a tight embrace.

"You never hurt anybody, Akiza. You were a child who didn't understand how to control her abilities, and that scared you more than anything ever had. Then people became frightened of those abilities and shunned you out, which made you angry like it would anyone else. You lost control, but that doesn't make you a bad person. Everyone loses control sometimes because that's how we get emotions out. You may have scared some people, but you never hurt them…"

He pulled out the embrace slightly to look her in the eyes.

"And you're hurting no one now. We all want to keep you safe because we all care about you and none of us could bear to see you get hurt again…"

Akiza gazed at Yusei's face, seeing the sincerity in his eyes and the kindness in his smile. He gently lifted his hands gingerly from her shoulders to her cheeks, cupping them lightly.

"Let me and the others protect you and help you Akiza. Let go of the guilt inside you and let out what you're feeling to me."

Suddenly, all the pain, guilt, and hurt Akiza had ever felt rushed through her mind and heart. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilt out down her cheeks. She felt like every single ounce of emotion in her was spilling out in one huge wave, draining her completely. Her knees gave out from under her, and she felt Yusei rush and catch her before she fell onto the floor. He held her as she sobbed, her seated on his lap and her legs laid out on the floor.

"I just want to be better Yusei…I just want to leave all the bad stuff behind…I hate these feelings…I want them to go away!"

Yusei rested his head atop hers, rocking her in his arms.

"I know…it's OK…"

The next thing he said came as a whisper.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, Rose."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **In New Domino City**

Sayer sat slumped in his chair, cigar smoke floating in o-shaped puffs around the room as he held a glass of whiskey in his free hand. A sickening smile graced his lips.

" _It won't be long before my henchmen intercept Akiza at the city border crossings. They'll bring her back to the safe house, where I'll make her pay for trying to leave me. I'll keep her locked away in this place, where she will belong to me till she draws her final breath. If she does try to fight, or resist my authority, I'll just remind her of who owns her…just like I did all those years ago…"_

He turned his gaze left, seeing the hunting knife that he used for such actions displayed on a pine stand. It filled him with such gratification. He stood up, wandering to the stand and stroking the iron blade with his index finger, gazing upon it as though it were a Grammy award. His nostalgia was interrupted by a high-pitched beeping coming from his plasma screen television. Sighing deeply, he strode back over to his desk, taking a seat in front of the television and punching a few buttons on a small electrical panel. Shortly afterward, a face appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Jasper, good to see you. Do you have news on the apprehension of Akiza Izinski?"

He watched as Jasper gulped slightly before clearing his throat.

"Well, uh, the thing is, Sir, that we actually haven't actually apprehended the girl…"

Sayer's smile dropped, turning into an acidic frown. He clenched his fist, slamming it hard against the desk and screaming with rage.

"What, you let her get away? I thought I told you to never take your eyes off the-"

Jasper waved his hands frantically, a frightened and overwhelmed look present on his face.

"N-No, sir! That isn't it at all! The reason we haven't apprehended her is…well…because she hasn't come back…"

Sayer stopped, the cogs turning in his brain as he registered what he was being told.

"WHAT!? What do you mean she hasn't come back?!"

Jasper jumped, wincing at the sound of his boss' wrath.

"We've been watching the security cameras all day and night, sir. She hasn't come back to New Domino City."

Sayer got up from his chair, tossing the contents of his desk all over the floor in a fit of rage. Moments later, he stood hunched over his desk, panting like a dog for air. Jasper merely watched, silent as the grave. After some time, Sayer finally spoke.

"Keep a watchful eye on the borders, Jasper. If she does come back, I want her brought here immediately. Am I clear?"

Jasper nodded his head, his face disappearing from the screen. Sayer stood up straight. A grim smirk danced onto his lips.

"It appears that my little Akiza needs a bit more persuasion than I thought. No matter. It's her who's going to feel pain after all. Now, let us see who lucky number two shall be…"

* * *

 **Back In Satellite**

Yusei stepped out of the shower, quickly grabbing a small towel and wiping his face and hair dry. It had been four days since Akiza and he found out about what Sayer had done to her father. He grimaced, remembering Akiza's face as she saw the images on the screen. Her mother, clearly traumatized by the event, and the images of her father, lying in a hospital bed with an array of wires and tubes hooked up to him. She'd barely said a word these last few days. She was eating and sleeping most of her time, and from what Yusei had heard, sobbing alone in her room. He couldn't believe that sorry excuse for a human being, Sayer. He took years of happiness away from Akiza, filled her head with lies, tried to use her to take over the world, took her…

" _I can't even think it, let alone say it. He scarred her, both mentally and physically. And those scars won't heal fast. He's left a mark on Akiza, one that may stay with her forever…"_

And now, he's grinding her down emotionally by hurting those close to her, knowing that she will try to protect them. Did this man even have a soul?! Did he even care about who he had to hurt to feel powerful?! In a fit of rage, he punched the wall beside him, leaving a small yet obvious crack in it. He looked at his hand, shocked by his own actions.

" _Why? Why is it that I feel this rage? I've never felt anger like this before, not even when I found out what Roman form the dark signers did to my father and Kalin…so why now? Why am I so consumed by this? And why do I feel so obliged to keep Akiza safe?"_

" _You're in love with her, mate. That's why."_

Jack's words rang through his mind like a church bell tolling.

" _Now that I think about it, I did feel an unmistakable connection to her during our duel at the Fortune Cup tournament. I could feel every bit of emotion plaguing her heart: pain, anger, guilt, but most of all, desire. The desire to be free of her powers. Even now, that hasn't changed. It's like I know her inside out: her habits, her aspirations in life, I even know her favourite food, strawberry cheesecake…Am I…Am I in love with her…?"_

He looked at his signer mark, hoping to find some form of confirmation or clarity within it. He sighed heavily, knowing he wasn't going to find the answer there. But, perhaps there was another way to find that answer. He quickly left the bathroom, wrapping the towel around him and proceeding to dress and head downstairs. He found Akiza sat on the sofa by the window, deep in thought. He took a deep breath and tapped her on the shoulder lightly to get her attention.

"Yusei? Something wrong?"

He smiled, shaking his head at her.

"Not at all. Just thought of something that might cheer you up…"

He held out his deck, watching as she looked back and forth between it and his face. He sat down next to her, looking at her playfully.

"Now you're not telling me that the great Akiza Izinski didn't bring her dueling deck with her, are you?"

She chuckled at him, shaking her head at his antics.

"No, it's not that…I just…I don't know…my minds all mixed up right now and I don't know what to think or do…"

Yusei watched her as she hugged her knees to her chest, letting her forehead rest on her knees and sighing deeply. He hated seeing her like this, so upset and so tense. He had to say something to cheer her up. He inched closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and drawing her into a light embrace. She pulled her head up, slightly surprised by the gesture.

"I can't imagine what you're feeling Akiza, nor what thoughts are going through your mind right now. But I can imagine how much better it would make you feel if you did something you loved to do to try and take your mind off of all of it. Martha always said to me 'The best way to cure negative feelings is to stop dwelling and try to do something that makes you smile.' I'm not saying you should completely ignore what's happened, but I know your father would want you to remain happy and positive as possible, so he can see you smile again when this is all over and be a family…"

Akiza looked at Yusei, giving a small smile and hugging Yusei again. Yusei accepted the gesture, giving her shoulders a firm squeeze and resting his head atop hers. He could smell the raspberry scent of her shampoo, inhaling it as he took a deep, relaxing breath. He pulled away from her, keeping his hand on her shoulder. She was only wearing a baby pink off the shoulder t-shirt and black skinny jeans and he could feel her silky porcelain skin beneath his hand. He gave her shoulder one more squeeze before rising from the sofa and holding out a hand for Akiza, which she took quickly.

"So you ready for that duel, Akiza?"

She smiled playfully, reaching to get her deck out of her jean's pocket.

"I sure am, but don't think that I'll go easy on you, Yusei. I'm gonna give it everything I got."

Yusei smiled, as they sat on the floor opposite each other and set out their decks on the small coffee table. After a brief dice roll, it was decided that Yusei would go first. They drew their hands, both holding playful yet determined look on their faces.

"Let's duel!"

 **4000/4000**

"First, I'm gonna summon Debris Dragon in attack mode. Then I'll place a face-down and end my turn."

 **Debris Dragon 1000/2000**

"My move, then, Yusei. I summon Wall of Ivy in defense mode. Then I lay three facedown cards to end my turn.

 **Wall of Ivy 300/1200**

"My turn then. I'm summoning speed warrior in attack mode. During the turn he's summoned, his attack points are doubled. So I'll have him attack your Wall of Ivy."

"When Wall of Ivy is destroyed, you get an Ivy token summoned to your field, Yusei."

Yusei smiled, placing a token on his field.

"Next, I'll attack you directly with Debris Dragon."

 **3000/4000**

"Next I'll throw a facedown and end. Your move, Akiza."

"Very well, then. I play the Cursed Ivy trap card to bring my Wall of Ivy back. Next, I summon Twilight Rose Knight. When I successfully summon Twilight Rose Knight, I can summon a level 4 or below plant type monster from my deck. So I'll summon Lord Poison in attack mode. Then I'll tune Lord Poison with my knight to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon."

 **Black Rose Dragon 2400/1800**

"And now she's summoned, I'll use her ability. By removing Wall of Ivy from play I can send the attack points of Debris Dragon to zero. Then I'll use her to attack your Debris Dragon."

"Not so fast, I play my trap: Scrap Iron Scarecrow. Now I can negate your attack and reset my trap on my field."

"Afraid not, Yusei. I play Trap Jammer. So now, I can negate that Trap and destroy it."

 **3000/1600**

"Now I activate Synchro Back. So by sending Black Rose Dragon to my extra deck, I can re-summon her in my next standby phase. Then, I play a face down and end."

"Alright, then. I'm up. I summon Junk Synchron. Then I'm gonna tune him with Speed Warrior to synchro summon Junk warrior."

 **Junk Warrior 2300/1300**

"Now I'm going to attack your Wall of Ivy again."

"And you're going to get another Ivy token summoned to your field, Yusei."

He placed another token onto his field, laughing quietly.

"What's so funny, Yusei?"

"This is similar to our first duel, isn't it?"

She gazed at the field, realising he was right. It was like history was almost repeating itself. Similar cards, similar monsters, the only difference was the moves had been switched around a little.

"Also, Yusei, since you destroyed the Cursed Ivy trap card, two more Ivy tokens are summoned to your field."

Yusei placed another two tokens onto his field. The way Akiza dueled amazed him. So full of passion and so full of surprises too. He always enjoyed their duels for those very reasons, and he wished to continue enjoying them.

"I play a facedown, Akiza. Your move."

"And now that it is, Black Rose Dragon returns to the field. Now I draw. And I summon Witch of the Black Rose. Now I'll play her ability, which means I can draw again, but if I don't draw a monster card, then my Witch gets destroyed."

She closed her eyes, drawing her card.

"I drew Rose fairy, and when she's added to my hand by way of an effect I can special summon her right away. But now I'm going to sacrifice her to advance summon Rose Tentacles in attack mode."

 **Rose Tentacles 2200/1200**

"Now I'll activate its ability. For every plant type monster on your field, she can attack you an extra time this battle phase and for every plant type monster she destroys your taking 300 points of damage."

Yusei smiled. He knew there was a reason for using Witch of the Black Rose now rather than later.

"Now Rose tentacles attacks the four Ivy tokens you have out."

 **3000/400**

"I play the trap, Doppelganger. Now any effect damage I take you have to take as well. It's really only fair, don't you think?"

He smirked playfully at Akiza, who smiled deviously back.

 **1800/400**

"Well played, Yusei. But I'm not done yet. Now Black Rose Dragon is going to attack Junk Warrior."

"I play my other trap, Card Defence. So by discarding one card I can block your attack and draw another card."

"Then I guess it's your move, Yusei."

"Alright then. I play the spell, Junk Barrage, which I'll equip to Junk Warrior. So now when Junk Warrior destroys a monster in battle, you're going to take damage equal to half its attack points. Next, I'm gonna summon Road Synchron. And on the turn I successfully summon a monster, I can summon Turbo Booster to the field. Now, Junk Warrior is going to attack your Black Rose Dragon."

 **600/400**

When Road Synchron is used to synchro summon a monster other than Road fighter, its level decreases by 2. So now I'm going to tune Junk Warrior with Road Synchron and Turbo Booster to bring out Stardust Dragon."

 **Stardust Dragon 2500/2000**

"Now, Stardust will attack your Rose tentacles."

 **300/400**

"It's your move now, Akiza."

"Very well. I summon Phoenixian seed. Then I'll tribute it to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in defense mode."

 **Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis 2200/0000**

"Next I play two face downs and end. Your move, Yusei."

"OK, then. My move. I'll attack your Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis."

"Afraid not, because I play the trap, Rose Blizzard. Now all your monsters are switched to defense mode."

Yusei switched Stardust Dragon to defence mode. He had a mischievous smirk

"Very well, then. I'll end my turn with one face-down. Looks like it all comes down to this round, huh Akiza?"

She smiled, her eyes full of fire and determination.

"I think so too, Yusei. And I intend to be the victor so get ready! I draw. And first I'm activating my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Doppelganger trap card, and activate my trap, Doom Petal Countdown. Now I can remove a plant type monster from play at the end of my turn and you take 300 points of damage. So I'll end my turn and banish Rose tentacles to deal you 300 points of damage."

 **300/100**

"Now I activate Thorn of Malice. When I equip this card onto Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, she gains 600 attack points…"

 **2200 + 600 = 2800**

"So now I'll have my Amaryllis attack your Stardust Dragon."

"I play the trap, Synchro Strike. Now Stardust Dragon gains 500 attack points for every monster used to synchro summon him. And since I used three, he gains 1500 attack points.

 **2500 + 1500 = 4000**

"Fine then, I'll finish you off with Doom Petal Countdown. So I'll end my turn and banish Phoenixian Seed to deal you 300 points of damage."

 **300/0**

"Well done, Akiza. That was an amazing combo you pulled."

Akiza sat there, her shocked look turning into a surprised and uplifting smile.

"Thanks, Yusei! I've been waiting to try that combo out for ages, but I haven't had the time to duel very much just of late. In fact, this is the first duel I've had for two months."

Yusei's smile flipped to a frown of curiosity.

"How come, Akiza? What's been going on?"

"Well, I've just been busy with duel academy and all. So…"

Yusei frowned, got up and went to kneel beside her. She looked up, and was met with his piercing cobalt gaze.

"OK, Akiza. How about you tell me the truth now? Why haven't you dueled in so long?"

Akiza lowered her head, biting her lower lip and wringing her hands together in her lap. She really hoped that he wouldn't ask and just pass it off as her being busy with Duel academy. Then again, she was never a good liar in the first place.

"I'm scared to duel, Yusei."

Yusei's felt his heart stop. What? Akiza was afraid to duel? Why? What had brought this on?

"Since dueling Misty during the war with the Dark Signers, I've been scared to pick up my deck. So scared that I nearly considered locking it away."

"But why? What's planted this fear in you, Akiza?"

Akiza felt tears run down her cheeks and splash onto her hands. She was so angry at herself. How could she be so weak? How could she be such a coward?

"Because Sayer unleashed my true powers. Powers I couldn't control, and because of that, a lot of people nearly got hurt and I almost let my anger consume me again! If it wasn't for you, I could have hurt everyone watching the duel, including the twins. How can I duel when I can't control my true powers?"

Yusei watched her form shake as she continued to sob. Again, Sayer had found a way to damage Akiza even more. But Yusei was determined to find a way to heal those wounds. Heal her. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body to his. He buried his face in her neck, feeling her frame rock from the sobbing.

"Akiza, listen to me. None of what happened that day was your fault. Sayer used you to get revenge and that was his choice, not yours. You couldn't have foreseen any of that day's events. Sayer used you as an excuse so that Misty would think you were the one responsible for her brother's death. All this is down to Sayer's actions, not yours. Lord only knows that you didn't deserve it, but that doesn't mean we can change the past. We do control our futures…"

He shifted slightly so that Akiza's body was facing his and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. Akiza blushed lightly, making Yusei blush also.

"And your future is in your hands. Whatever you choose to do is your choice, but don't let some snake of a man stop you doing something that you love."

Akiza felt herself smile. Yusei was right, she couldn't let Sayer rule her life and what she did. She was stronger than that bastard in every possible way, and because of that, she would be just fine whether she had these powers or not. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. Yusei smiled, returning the gesture as his arms tightened around her waist. Unfortunately, the sudden shift in weight made him lose his balance, and both the teens fell sideways with Yusei landing atop Akiza and pinning her to the floor. Their gazes met, and both felt a red hot flush settle on their faces. The lips were a mere few inches from touching and they could feel their breath entwining. Yusei became lost in Akiza's amber eyes, as she became lost in his cobalt ones. Time seemed to freeze around them or slow down at least. She had expected Yusei to pull them up straight away and apologise, but no, he was here, seemingly lost as he stared down at her. Her hand reached up cupping his cheek, seemingly of its own will. She felt him shudder under the contact, and lean into her touch. Yusei meanwhile, felt his heart warring with his mind. He should sit them both up, apologise and hope she wasn't feeling uncomfortable. That's what his head was saying. But his heart was telling him something quite different.

His heart was telling him to kiss Akiza again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **New Domino City**

"Let her go, you bastard!"

Jack was rarely intimidated by any situation or person. Any opponent he had faced in a turbo duel, he had never felt any doubt about his skills, abilities or instincts. Even during the dark signer war, he had faced every battle with no fear. But this situation was the most terrifying than any challenge he had ever faced. He watched Luna's eyes, horror glazing over her brown irises. Her legs were trembling, threatening to collapse from the deprivation of oxygen. Her brother, meanwhile, was screaming at the top of his lungs, being held back by both Kalin and Crow by his small, pale arms. The intruder stood proudly across the terrace from them, an evil smirk creeping across his face.

"Of course, I'll let precious little Luna go, but in exchange, you will reveal to me where Akiza is hiding."

"No, guys, don't. If you that, he's going to find her, and who knows what he'll do to h-"

She gagged, feeling the noose tighten its hold around her neck.

"Careful now, dear Luna. You're going to waste what little oxygen you have left. Now, the choice is yours, gentlemen. What's it going to be? Akiza or Luna?"

Leo broke free of the hold on his arms, his eyes scorched with fury.

"Damn you, Sayer. You know what you are? You're a coward! You know that the boys would never rat out Akiza's location to you willingly…so you target my little sister, and do this to her because she's physically weaker than the rest of us. Because you're sick, Sayer! Praying on those weaker than you to get what you want! Well, no more, because I'm stopping you right here, right now!"

He ran like a bull at Sayer, slightly slipping on the wet surface beside the pool, shocking Sayer and making him falter for a second. Leo knew he only needed a second. He jumped at him, biting his arm hard and gripping it like a vice. Sayer screamed, letting go of the rope hanging from the tetherball pole and allowing the noose around Luna's neck to loosen. Crow jumped up, running around the other side of the pool.

"I'll get Luna, Jack! You help Leo with that creep!"

"Got it!"

"I don't think so!"

Sayer broke free briefly, pulling a gun from his pocket and shooting it in Crow's direction. He dodged it quickly, slipping on the surface in the process. He quickly got up, running faster towards Luna. Meanwhile, Leo had managed to get a hold of him again, hanging onto Sayer's now injured arm, infuriating him. A few seconds later, he broke free once more, striking Leo with a punch and knocking him out. Jack's eyes went wide, as Leo fell lifeless to the floor.

"Leo! Damn you! You're gonna pay for that!"

He dove at Sayer, striking him in the ribcage. Winded, his hand snapped open, letting the gun fall out of his hand and into the pool. Jack cringed as Sayer managed to land a hit to the ribs.

"Kalin! Get that gun!"

"I'm on it!"

"Is that so?"

Kalin felt a huge hand grasp his arm, flinging him sideways to the ground. As he came to his senses, he saw two huge, muscled up men towering before him. Seeing the marks upon their faces, his stomach churned with fear.

"You must be this jerk's puppets."

The man on the left grabbed Kalin's neck, lifting him up and pinning him against the wall. Kalin felt his arms start to give in, and his brain go fuzzy from the lack of air. The man laughed, his eyes numb and dark.

"Not so chatty now, are we? What's wrong? Slashed one got your tongue?"

Kalin growled in defiance, earning another squeeze from the hand clamped around his windpipe, tightening the hold further.

"I've got this pipsqueak, you go deal with the carrot top over there."

The second man strode off, leaving Kalin alone with his comrade. Meanwhile, Crow, having reached Luna was struggling. Having cut the noose free and allowing her to breathe, he was left with her body, which was still tied to the metal post. He sawed with his pocket knife as hard as he could but even while all the fighting was going on, he had only managed to cut through half way.

"Crow look out!"

Luna's scream made him turn around fast, seeing a huge man walking towards him. He stood, placing himself between Luna and the guy. He smiled, laughing.

"You really think you can stand up to me, boy?! What you gonna do? Blind me with your ridiculous hair?"

A moment later, red-hot pain shot through the man's body. Screaming, he brought his hand to his left eye attempting to stop the rapid bleeding coming from it. Crow swept his leg, bringing the knife down into his right thigh, earning another scream from him.

"Can't do much from the ground, now can you?"

The man growled, attempting to get up. Crow drove his heel into his throat, clamping his body down by the neck.

"Don't give me another reason to hurt you!"

He turned to the man's partner, dead eying him.

"You let my buddy go I'll let yours go! That's my only offer, so take it or leave it!"

The man holding Kalin starred back harshly. After a moment, he dropped Kalin abruptly and strode over to Crow, leaving Kalin gagging and coughing by the wall. Their gazes met, and the tension between them rose so high you could have cut it with a knife. Slowly, Crow took his foot away, backing up towards Luna and allowing his hostage to get up to his feet. Jack, distracted by the scene unfolding, loosened his grip which allowed Sayer the chance to land a punch. Backing away from Jack to his men, Sayer grimaced from the injuries he'd sustained.

"You OK, boss?"

Sayer grunted, looking to his men with serious eyes.

"I'm fine, boys. We can't beat them like this, so let's retreat for now…"

Jack grinned, clenching his fist tightly

"That's right, Sayer! You can't beat us! Not now, not ever! We will protect Akiza from you, no matter what!"

Leo stood up with shaky legs, wiping the blood that trickled out of his nose and mouth.

"You mess with my friends, my sister, AND my big sister, you mess with me, Sayer. And as long as Yusei's protecting Akiza, you don't stand a chance!"

The balcony went silent, shock spreading across the faces of Jack, Crow, Kalin, and Luna. Leo clamped his hands over his mouth, horror pulsing through the blood in his veins. Sayer, meanwhile, had a grin of pure evil on his face.

"So that's who's protecting her? The satellite rat? Well, thank you, dear little Leo. You've just made my job about ten times easier…"

A huge gust of wind blew across the balcony as a helicopter appeared before the group of friends. Sayer and the two men grabbed the rope ladder dangling from the entrance and saluted the group of friends as the helicopter flew off into the inky black night. Crow turned back to Luna, getting rid of the remaining rope and allowing her to step away from the pole. A few moments later, her legs went wobbly and Crow caught her before she fell.

"Luna! You OK?"

Heaving, she looked up with brave eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine, Crow."

The group collectively sighed, before Jack turned to Leo with stern eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking Leo?! Sayer could have killed you! Why would you be so reckless?!"

Leo whimpered, his form shaking from his sobbing.

"I wanted to protect my sister, damn it! Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same for Yusei, Crow or Kalin! Sayer's out to hurt the people in my family, the people I love the most! I just want them safe!"

Jack sighed, walking over and pulling the young boy into his arms and hugging him tightly as he continued to cry.

"I know how you feel, Leo. But were a team, remember? We all have the same goal, so we have to work together and keep control, OK?"

Leo nodded, finally calming down and separating from the hug. Jack smiled slightly, ruffling his hair.

"Speaking of our goal, we might have just have given Sayer a free pass to Akiza and Yusei."

Leo hung his head at Kalin's statement, guilt washing over his body like a wave. Jack put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. He's not going to be able to get to Akiza and Yusei. One, only Me, Crow, Kalin, Mina and Trudge know their location. Two, he's too weak to fight at the moment, as are his two strongest men by the look of it."

They all nodded in agreement, heading inside to treat each other's wounds. Unfortunately, none of them noticed the small red light that was coming from one of the fern plants…

* * *

"… _One, only me, Crow, Kalin, Mina and Trudge know their location. Two, he's too weak to fight at the moment, as are his two strongest men by the look of it."_

"So my dear friend Officer Trudge and little miss Mina have the answers I'm looking for…"

Sayerleanedt back, grimacing at the pain in his torso and chest.

"Travis set a course for the safehouse, and Gordon, get me all the info that you can on Officer Trudge and that Mina girl."

Sayer smiled, watching the lights of the city out of the window.

"Enjoy your final days of freedom, Akiza…"

* * *

 **Back in Satellite**

Yusei's brain was in overdrive. Here his head was telling him to sit up and apologise for the awkward situation they were now in, and yet his heart…was telling him to lean in and kiss one of his best friends. Was this…what it felt like to love someone? He felt Akiza's hands sneak up to cup his face, her touch sending shudders through him. Slowly, he leaned his head down, half closing his eyes and his breath began to mingle with hers, a sweet strawberry taste filling his mouth. He was less than a centimetre away when the flashbacks started.

" _Satellite scum! You really thought you had a chance?! How pathetic!"_

" _Aw, are you gonna cry crab head?"_

" _You're a loser, Yusei! You always will be!"_

Yusei's breath hitched in his throat, making Akiza open her eyes. She felt confusion rush over her as she saw his eyes. While she saw such desire in them before, she now saw uncertainty, fear, and pain. She watched him sit up, averting his eyes away from her as she followed suit.

"Yusei?"

He said nothing, his fringe now shielding his eyes. But that did not shield the stray tears that had escaped.

"Yusei, tell me what's the matter. What's wrong?"

He said nothing still, rising to his feet and turning his back to her. She saw his frame shake slightly, but couldn't tell if he was shuddering or sobbing. Either way, she just wanted to make sure he was OK. She wanted to make him feel better. Yusei let out a deep sigh, his frame still trembling

"It's nothing, Akiza-"

"Dammit Yusei, don't lie to me!"

He flinched, not because he was surprised by the outburst, but from the pain that was washing through his heart. Akiza meanwhile wasn't letting up.

"Is it because of what just happened?! Are you feeling awkward about the situation?! Am I not good enough for you is that it?! Are you disgus-"

She didn't get the chance to finish, for Yusei's lips became planted on hers in a heated kiss that sucked the breath out of her. Heat rushed through both their bodies as Yusei slowly backed her up against the wall, his hands planted firmly on her hips while hers were cupping his face. A few seconds later, they pulled apart, blushing profusely. Yusei looked into her eyes, panting like mad from the kiss.

"Don't ever think that. It is I who is not good enough for you, Akiza."

Akiza stared at him, trying to catch her breath as well as trying to comprehend what Yusei just said. What was he talking about? He had looks, personality, compassion, understanding, kindness. He was everything any girl could ever want in a man. Seeing her confusion, Yusei lowered his eyes, took a deep breath and began to explain.

"It started when I was in school. I was 15…"

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _Yusei walked down the hall, hood pulled up to hide his face. Living in the satellite, he didn't have the money to get all the best school supplies, and most of the boys in his class didn't mind calling him up on it. Most of the girls tended to snigger at him too. "Satellite rat"; "satellite scum" and "dirtbag" were the most used of their insults, and although they bothered him greatly and made him want to punch some of the boys in the face, he had always managed to keep his anger under control and walk away from those situations. Today had been a fairly easy day, as most of the jerks who usually hassled him had bunked off school today. Since it was Friday, Yusei decided that he'd take a trip to the beach in new domino before he caught the boat back to the satellite. When he got there, however, he found that the beach wasn't empty as usual. There was a girl, no older than him sat alone on the sand, her golden hair lapping in the hands of the wind. Even from a distance, he could tell she had been crying, the red trails the tears had left enhanced by her pale skin. He went over slowly, not wanting to startle her, and cleared his throat in an attempt to get her attention. She spun around, tears still pouring from her crystal blue eyes as she stared at Yusei. After a few seconds, Yusei broke the ice._

" _Are you OK, miss?"_

 _She looked at him, slight confusion plastered on her features. Yusei, seeing her confusion, decided to go on._

" _You seemed quite upset. I…well…is there anything I can do?"_

 _She rubbed her eyes, sniffling and attempting to smile at the boy._

" _I've just had a really bad day, that's all…"_

 _He wasn't convinced. He strolled over to sit beside the girl, keeping a bit of distance so to not make her uncomfortable. She looked at him, watching him smile back at her._

" _Sometimes it helps to talk about problems, and I don't mind listening if you want to vent."_

 _She remained expressionless for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking out toward the ocean._

 _End of Flashback._

* * *

"Her name was Amelia Ucola. I'd seen her around our school, but never really spoke to her. She was one of the popular girls at school and was going out with one of the popular guys at the time. She told me she was getting bullied by her boyfriend, and that he'd hit her in a bad fight that day…She showed me the bruise, and I sat there and listened to her until I knew I had to go home. I didn't leave her until the sun went down."

Akiza listened, wanting to understand Yusei's views of himself.

"What happened after you left?"

"I was about to get on the boat, then I heard her voice calling for me…"

* * *

 _Flashback._

" _Yusei! Wait up!"_

 _He turned, seeing her running toward the dock. When she finally reached him, she smiled at him._

" _What's the matter, Amelia?"_

" _I…just want to thank you…for being there for me today…"_

 _He smiled, squeezing her shoulder lightly._

" _No problem, as long as you feel better now."_

" _I do…you know Yusei…I would really like it…if you could listen to my problems all the time…"_

 _Yusei looked at her, her eyes seemingly sparkling under the light of the moon. His reached up to caress her cheek, and she leaned into his hand. In a second their lips collide, as they share a tender kiss under the light of the moon. After a few seconds, they pulled apart, both flushed from the kiss._

" _Amelia…what was that for?"_

 _She smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders._

" _Because I like you, better than Ashley by a long shot. Don't worry, I'll tell him we're over when I next see him and that I'm fed up with him being so bossy and violent…then we can be together."_

 _End of Flashback._

* * *

"After that, I said goodbye and left. I was amazed that a girl like her could even see me like that. Her father was part of the school board and he had friends in higher places. She was probably set up to be married to some rich and famous dude later on in life, and yet she liked me. Well, I thought she did…"

Akiza watched as he stood and walked over to the window, his head hung sadly.

"But it wasn't what it seemed, was it?"

She heard him take a sharp breath, before sighing deeply.

"The next day, I found a note in my locker from Amelia. She said she'd broken up with Ashley and that she wanted me to meet her at the back of the school by the gym…"

* * *

 _Flashback._

" _Amelia, are you here? Amelia?"_

 _Yusei called her name, not being able to clearly see in the dark. Seconds later, he spotted her leaning against the wall of the building. She strode up to him, swinging her hips and fluttering her eyelashes._

" _Hey, you."_

 _He smiled, laughing at her actions._

" _Hey, sorry I'm late. I can barely see in the dark normally, let alone when I'm in the shadow of the large school building at night."_

" _Oh, don't worry, Yusei…you're right on time…"_

 _With a sharp thud, Yusei fell to the ground and a throbbing pain entering his head. He tried to get up, but a heavy boot pushed into his back and stopped him. He turned his head as far as he was able to and saw Ashley James' face staring down at them._

" _What's up, street rat? You trying to get your filthy hands on my girl?"_

" _What the hell are you talking about, Ashley?! Amelia broke up with you! Amelia, tell him!"_

 _Amelia strode over, hooking her arm in Ashley's and staring down at Yusei._

" _Ashley, I don't know what he's talking about."_

 _Yusei stared up at her in disbelief. He shook his head, not believing what he was hearing._

" _But…on the beach…we had such a fun time…we…we kissed…you told me you liked me…"_

 _She laughed, swinging her hips and flicking her hair over her shoulder._

" _Oh, you thought I was serious? Look, sweetie, I'm the daughter of one of the most politically powerful men in the city, who's been friends with Goodwin for years, and has promised me a high position in government should I marry a politician. Do you really think that I'd even have any remote interest in you?!"_

 _Yusei felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest. She'd lied to him, she had humiliated him and taken advantage of his trust. He felt tears start to come out of his eyes._

" _You…you used me…I thought we were friends…"_

" _Like I said, why would I be interested in you? You're satellite scum, with nothing to offer to the world. No one wants you and no one ever will!"_

 _Yusei turned away, more tears escaping his eyes. Suddenly, he felt his body being hauled up by two of Ashley's friends. Ashley strode forward, slapping Yusei hard on his left cheek._

" _And as for you putting your filthy hands on my girl, I'm gonna teach you what happens to people who think it's OK to do that!"_

 _End of Flashback._

* * *

"I can't remember how long they kept punching me, they only stopped once it had begun to rain. They left me in that alley behind the school, and by that time there were no more boats back to the satellite. I was lucky. I managed to sneak back into the school and get cleaned up best I could. After that I avoided school altogether, managing to get my work sent home for me to complete. I couldn't face that girl after that, nor did I want to. I felt so worthless, I couldn't tell anyone what happened. I still do…"

Akiza sat there, trying her utmost not to cry. He had held onto that for so long, kept that pain locked away in his heart. No one had been there to comfort him or tell him how amazing he was. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his back. She felt him tense up briefly, then relax.

"The scars you acquire through bravery and courage can never make you feel inferior…"

He turned around in her hold, cupping her cheek with his hand. She leaned into his touch, smiling up at him.

"Yusei, everything that bitch, Amelia, said to you was wrong. You are not worthless, and you have more to offer the world then she or her precious Ashley could ever offer put together. Your kindness, your wisdom and your willingness to protect others before yourselves are qualities they could only dream of having. You are the most incredible person I've ever met, and any girl would be lucky to have you…"

She leaned up, planting a soft kiss on his lips and caressing the cheek which bore his mark from the facility. He held her there for a moment, closing his eyes and relishing in the feeling of her warm hand. He looked down at her, into those beautiful amber eyes. How he wanted to kiss her, show her how he really felt, how he'd always felt. But the fear ate at his heart, stopping him from making that move. He lowered his eyes, still clutching her hand.

"You don't realise how much I want to kiss you, Akiza. How much I've always wanted to kiss you and show you how I feel. I've felt that way ever since the duel with Misty…"

Akiza looked at him, her eyes portraying both shock and joy at the same time. He felt the same way she did!

"But your father's the senator of the city, and I'm just satellite scu-"

"Yusei, stop it. My father respects you so much, he doesn't care you're from the satellite. Even if he did, I love you and if I want to date you, they can't stop me!"

Yusei stared in shock but was quickly snapped out of it by Akiza's lips kissing his own. He responded quickly, wrapping his arms around her thighs and lifting her up. He made his way over to the couch, where he sat down with Akiza on his lap. He brushed his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance to which Akiza fully obliged. His hands traveled up her thighs to her waist, sending shivers down Akiza's spine. A few seconds later, they broke apart gasping for air and flushed. She smiled at him, rubbing the stray tears out of his eyes. He smiled back, kissing her nose briefly.

"Yusei…"

"Yes?"

"I want you to love me…all of me…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yusei stared up at Akiza through half-closed eyes, a tint of red in his cheeks and still panting from their kiss. Had she just asked him what he thought she asked him? He knew he'd be lying to himself if he said he hadn't had dreams about Akiza and him. Kissing her, touching her, he'd thought about it all. God, it was the one thing that he wanted more than anything. But after what Sayer had done to her…he couldn't bear the thought of hurting her. There was no way he'd add his name to that list. Yet, this somehow felt right to him. He kissed her lightly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Akiza…are you sure…I…I don't want to hurt you…"

She smiled, kissing him and slowly pulling away before replying.

"You won't…I trust you, Yusei."

That was all he needed to hear before he lifted her up, arms still locked around her waist and carried her up the stairs towards his bedroom, the two of them giggling like monkeys the entire time. As he reached the door, he kicked it open with his foot before placing Akiza on her feet inside the room and moving to close the door. The second the lock clicked, Akiza flung him around by his arm, pushing him against the door and kissing him like her heart depended on it. He responded, his tongue licking her lips lightly to request permission to go further. She smirked, opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to enter and explore her mouth. She moaned at the sensation, leaning into his frame and wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist, his hands pushing slightly against it and his feet stepping forward.

Understanding the message, she began to slowly walk back toward the bed behind them. Once she felt the back of her legs brush against the bed, she squeezed Yusei's shoulders, who picked her up in response. Keeping one arm around her, he used to other to help himself get up onto the bed. He crawled up the bed, never taking his eyes off the beautiful woman he was holding. He set her down gently, her head resting on the pillows with one of his hands holding up his weight above her. They resumed kissing briefly before he pulled away and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Tell me when you want to stop, OK?"

He trailed butterfly kisses up and down her neck, stopping briefly at times to suck on the sensitive skin around her collarbone. Akiza moaned quietly, leaning back to expose more of her neck to him. He ran his free hand down her side, leaving trails of heat on her skin and making her moan even louder. After a few minutes, he stopped, grabbed her waist with both hands and pulled her into a sitting position. He pulled the hem of her shirt out of her jeans, stopping briefly to look into her eyes. She nodded slightly, lifting her arms above her head and allowing him to remove the shirt. He tossed it across the room, running his hands along the bare skin on her back and shoulders, paying particular attention to the scarred area between her shoulder blades. She sighed contentedly, moving her hands to pull his shirt over his head. He made no move to stop her and lifted his arms up to assist her. Once removed, she ran her fingers along his torso and around his back and shoulders, marveling at the rock-hard muscle there.

They resumed kissing, loving the feeling of their skin touching one another. Akiza felt her core start to heat up, as she kissed Yusei roughly, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He responded, letting his hands drift down to squeeze her buttocks, enticing another moan out of her. Akiza's hands drifted downwards, unbuckling his belt buckle and then moving her hands upwards to cup his cheek, her thumb tracing his mark he acquired at the facility. Yusei's hands made their way up again, wrapping one of his arms around Akiza's waist and lowering her back down to the bed. Feeling this, Akiza let her legs slide out from under her and wrapped her arms around his neck, never breaking the kiss the entire time. His other arm moved to support his weight, and the arm that wrapped around her moved to the waistband of her jeans. He ended the kiss, once again searching for her approval. She smiled lifting her waist up and allowing Yusei to pull her jeans off.

His hands ran up the length of her legs, followed by his lips, causing Akiza to moan and grip the bed sheets tightly. He kissed up her stomach, in between her breasts and up her neck to her ear, stopping once again to suck the skin of her collarbone, this time leaving a love bite. By this point, Akiza was panting and a film of sweat covered her porcelain skin. Yusei stopped, leaning back up and making Akiza whimper in disapproval. He smirked, his finger tracing the elastic band of her panties. Akiza's heart rate sped up, anticipating what he was about to do next. He placed his hands just above her navel, allowing them to make their way up to her breasts. Once there, he gave them both a light squeeze. Akiza threw her head back, gasping at his gesture.

"Y-Yusei!"

He continued to squeeze them, smirking as he watched her reactions. Akiza, meanwhile, felt like she was going to lose her mind.

"Y-you are s-such a tease!"

He leaned down, kissing her ear before whispering to her.

"Maybe, but I don't hear you complaining about it."

He kissed back down her neck, then planted a soft kiss in between her breasts.

"However, I think I would like to get a closer look at these…"

She smiled, reaching behind her back and unclipping her red lace bra. Once loose, Yusei pulled the garment off and tossed it in a random direction. He stared in awe at her perfectly rounded breasts, which rose and fell as she breathed. She giggled at him, snapping him out of his daze.

"You're…perfect, Akiza."

She smiled mischievously, reaching to take his hands in hers, and lower them down onto her stomach.

"I think…you would like the feel of them just as much as the sight of them."

Yusei smiled, sliding his hands up her stomach and resting them atop her breasts. After a moment, he gave one of them a light squeeze, enticing a gasp out of her. He then squeezed them both at the same time, watching her throw her head back and moan in ecstasy. Smirking, he lowered his mouth to her left breast, kissing it lightly and then proceeding to bite and suck the nipple. He repeated the process with the right breast, taking great pleasure in the feeling of Akiza's body writhing beneath him. After a few minutes, Akiza felt his hands drift downwards to her waist, grabbing the waistband of her panties. He pulled them down her legs, his breath tickling against her already sweaty skin. He took in the sight of her entire naked body, his hands running down her sides and enticing giggles from her.

"Y-Yusei, I-I'm ticklish!"

He smirked, leaning down and planting a long, tantalising kiss on her lips. After pulling away, he kissed all the way down her stomach, stopping just above her navel and kissing all the way down her left leg then back up her right leg. Akiza, frustrated at his teasing touch, sat up and pulled him into a searing kiss. Yusei responded straight away, wrapping one arm around her waist and letting the other drift down in between her legs. Akiza threw her head back at his touch, loving the feeling of his fingers moving inside her. He laid her body back down onto the bed, removing his fingers and gazing down at her. He leaned his forehead against hers, breathing her sweet strawberry scent while Akiza tried to steady her breathing.

"Akiza…are you sure you want to do this?"

She smiled, kissing him reverently before reaching for his belt buckle.

"I've never been more sure of anything, Yusei."

He smiled, sitting up and removing his trousers and boxer shorts in one smooth motion. He moved atop Akiza once more, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her forehead.

"I need to get protection, Akiza. I'll be back in a second."

She smiled, lifting her arm up to reveal a small scar. Yusei stared at her in confusion.

"It's an implant. I asked for it while I was in the hospital."

"You mean…you knew that this would happen?"

"I didn't expect it to happen straight away, but I knew I wanted to be with you someday. I'm glad that day has come."

He smiled, adjusting his position so that he was aligned with her. Kissing her softly, he pushed into her, moaning at the feeling of being one with her. A mixture of pain and pleasure shot through Akiza's body, making her gasp and dig her nails into Yusei's shoulders. Sensing her initial discomfort, he paused and kissed over her neck and shoulders to encourage her body to relax. After a few minutes had passed, she met his eyes and pulled him down toward herself, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Yusei, understanding, began to thrust his hips, slowly at first, burying his face in the groove of her neck. Akiza gasped and moaned loudly, feeling pleasure rush through her body at an alarming rate. Meanwhile, Yusei continued his action, lifting her body up slightly to change the angle so he could pleasure her even more. Akiza's nails dragged down from his shoulders to the bottom of his back as she felt him hit the spot that would eventually send her over the edge. Yusei gasped at the pain in his back, bucking his hips harder and faster in response. Akiza's arms gripped Yusei's waist tightly as his speed increased and her walls began to pulse around him. A few minutes later, Akiza let out the loudest gasp and moan yet as she felt her body tip over the edge and into a euphoric oblivion. Yusei joined her a moment later, plunging deep inside of her and filling her with his seed.

They lay there, still connected, panting for air and coming down from their high. Akiza smiled at him, moving some stray hairs back behind his ear and cupping his cheek. Pulling out of her, he lay down beside her pulling her body so that she was half lying on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair while she drew shapes on his chest with her fingers.

"That was…amazing. How much have you been practicing?"

Yusei smirked at the comment, turning to face her and running his hand along the side of her body.

"You were my first."

Her eyes went wide with surprise, making Yusei chuckle and her cheeks flush a deep pink colour. He pulled her in for a kiss, cupping her cheek a running his thumb along it.

"I've…never felt this way about anyone. I 've wanted to tell you how I feel, but then…what Sayer did…and Amelia…First, I just felt like I didn't deserve you, then I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you anymore…"

She smiled, pulling him in for a heated kiss. When they pulled apart, she cupped both his cheeks, running her thumbs down them.

"Yusei, you could never hurt me. Please, don't ever believe that. I…was saving myself for you but then…well…you know. Just know that I'll always love you no matter what, OK?"

He smiled, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back.

"OK, Akiza."

With that, the two of them fell into a blissful, calm sleep.

* * *

 **Back in New Domino City**

"Sir! Sir! You'd better come quickly! We've got trouble!"

Trudge looked up from his pile of paperwork to see one of his junior officer's rush into the room. His eyes conveyed a mixture of panic, dread, and terror.

"What is it, Marco? What's going on?"

"Someone's attempting to hack the mainframe. We're trying our best to block them, but they keep fighting back with us!"

"What? Come with me!"

The two ran to the room where the mainframe stood. In there, every available person was furiously typing away at their stations, attempting to combat whoever was behind this.

"Someone better have a good explanation of how someone managed to break through our firewalls!"

"We don't know sir! They seem to be three steps ahead of us no matter what we try to do, and even if we can do something, they just keep shutting us down."

"Damn it! Who the hell is this guy?!"

"Sir, it must be someone with extensive knowledge of our system, that's the only way they'd be able to break through the firewall from the outside!"

" _There's only one person who knows how to unlock the firewall externally…"_

"Alright, Blister. I know this is your doing. Now, show yourself!"

Within moments, the screen displaying the map of the city turned black, replacing the image with Blister's face. His face read shame, guilt, and regret. Trudge, meanwhile, was still seething.

"Blister, what the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, Trudge…he…he threatened my family…he gave me no choice…"

"Who? Who threatened them?"

"It's been a long time, Trudge. Many congratulations you on your promotion to chief of security. I guess you forgot to send me an invitation to your celebration gathering…"

The voice sent a shot of realisation down Trudge's spine. His fists clenched and rage boiled in his blood.

"SAYER! SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!"

Seconds later, Sayer appeared from the shadows behind Blister, placing a hand on his shoulder and patting it lightly.

"Well done, Blister. You've been an excellent help to me. Then again, with the education you received from our good friend Chief Trudge, it hardly surprises me."

"What do you hope to gain, Sayer?! What do you want?"

Sayer's evil grin grew wider, and a chuckle escaped his throat.

"Come come now, Trudge. You know exactly what I'm looking for. I want the location where Akiza Izinski is hiding. So, you can either tell me and I'll be on my merry little way, or we can do this the hard way by destroying your mainframe and shutting sector security down. Either way, I'll get what I'm looking for."

Trudge stood there, debating his options. His team was still trying to stop Sayer, but there was a very slim chance of success. Then, an idea struck him. It was whether it would work or not. Either way, it was their only hope.

"We will never surrender to you, Sayer. I think you've forgotten that there's a backup generator that can keep the mainframe running if the main power source isn't functioning. So even if you try to destroy the mainframe computer, it will still have some of its firewalls to protect the info within. Nice try, Sayer, but not nice enough."

Sayer growled, turning to Blister and gripping his shoulder uncannily tight. Blister flinched, feeling a burning sensation make its way down his arm.

"Blister, you know what's at stake here. Now, I'm sure you can find a way around this little hurdle, right?"

His gripped tightened with that question, bringing a small tear to Blister's eye. He looked to Trudge, pleading silently with him. It was then that he saw it. A signal. Being careful not to reveal what he knew, he kept as staright a face as possible.

"Of course I can. I'm the most skilled hacker in the city. It's simple; take out the backup generator now, then the main power system will be easy pickings."

Sayer smiled, releasing his grip and patting him lightly on his now bruised shoulder. After a few minutes, alarms began to blare throughout the room where Trudge stood, and a small explosion rocked the building, sending everyone tumbling to the floor. When the smoke cleared, the mainframe had no power. Sayer smiled at the destruction before him, arms folded and a toxic grin on his face.

"I have it, Sayer. The coordinates you asked for. I'm sending them to your personal GPS as well as the ones your friends have."

"Well, Trudge. It seems like I've outstayed my welcome here. I have bigger fish to fry right now and you have a mainframe to get back online. Sayonara."

With that, the screen went black.

Trudge got up from the floor, nodding to Mina who began working on getting the mainframe back online. Meanwhile, everyone returned to their stations to assist in the process.

" _Yusei, I hope you're ready because it looks like you have to do something harder than winning all those shadow duels."_

* * *

 **At the safe house**

Sayer sat in his revolving chair, sipping on a glass of scotch. He'd done it. He'd found her, and how ironic: it was a place where he could destroy both her and that satellite rat, Yusei. He'd planned it beautifully: they would depart at 8:00 am and proceed to the location they were hiding in. They'd break in through the front door and he would kill Yusei before Akiza's eyes. She would suffer for disobeying, just like she did before at his hands. Then, he'd kill her, very slowly, and take great pleasure in watching the life in her eyes leave her body. He smiled, taking another sip of scotch. First, however, he had other matters to attend to. He left his office, grabbing his gun and knife and slipping he knife carefully into his vest. Minutes later, he arrived at the lobby of the building, facing Blister's furious face.

"Well, Blister, I want to thank you for all your help. You know, you could still join me, and we'd be able to control what happens in New Domino together."

"As nice as that sounds Sayer, I never wanted a job working with snakes."

Sayer frowned, clicking his fingers. Two men appeared, holding a slightly bruised blond girl in their grasp. Blister's eyes went wide with shock. And Rage.

"Sherry! Sayer, you bastard! What have you done to her?"

"Me? I never laid a hand on her, she was the one who fought back against my friends here. Women are such fragile creatures, aren't they?"

He ran a finger over her cheek, earning an acidic look from Sherry.

"You promised me no harm would come to her. How dare you put your hands on her! How dare you let them hurt her! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Sayer smirked, pointing the gun at him. Sherry, however, was quick and seeing the danger, struck the gun with her foot, sending it flying across the room. Blister reached Sayer, sending a right hook into his face and knocking him sideways while Sherry freed herself of the big goons quickly. She ran towards the entrance, shouting to Blister to follow. Blister, however, was so blinded by rage, he failed to notice the knife still resting in Sayer's vest. Sherry, however, did notice. She ran frantically, pleading with Blister to back away. No words left her mouth, however, as the knife was thrust straight into Blister's torso. Sayer smiled, pulling the knife out, licking the blood that coated it, and letting Blister's limp body fall to the ground. Sherry ran to Blister's side, tears streaming down her face as she attempted to stop the bleeding. Sayer, meanwhile, turned and walked back to his office, knife still in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Back in Satellite – 11:07 am**

Yusei's eyes fluttered open as the light flooded in from the small corner window behind him. He went to stretch, only to find his arm unable to move. As he turned his head to the side, he smiled at the sight that greeted him. Beside him, Akiza slept peacefully with her head resting on his shoulder and her face buried in his neck. Her chest rose and fell softly as she remained within the land of dreams. Yusei smiled, bringing his free hand up to move the stray hair out of her eyes and caress her cheek. He felt her stir under his movement and watched as her eyes opened, revealing her beautiful amber irises. She smiled at him, reaching to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Morning, beautiful."

She giggled, her fingers massaging the back of his neck.

"Morning, did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby. How about you, little rose?"

She blushed, averting her eyes momentarily and listening to Yusei chuckle.

"Y-Yeah, I slept well…How could I not with you beside me?"

He smiled, turning her head to face him and pulling her to him for another kiss. She melted into the kiss, moving to straddle him as his hands settled on her hips gently. He pulled back, smiling up at her as she squeezed his nose playfully.

"Yusei, it's nearly noon. We really should get up…"

He smirked, quickly shifting their position so he was above her. She squeaked lightly as she fell onto the mattress, drawing a laugh from Yusei.

"I know, little rose…but I also really want to lie here for a little bit…"

He trailed off, planting small butterfly kisses down her neck as she instinctively leant her head back, a soft sigh escaping her mouth. She really could stay in bed all day…She laughed, biting her lip to hold back the moan that was threatening to escape.

"I know, but I really want to have another taste of those culinary skills of yours. Plus, I really should take a shower…"

He smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead and helping her up from the bed. While Akiza pulled on a deep red bathrobe and picked up her clothes, Yusei pulled on his pyjama shorts and T-shirt.

"I'll go start breakfast, then. Don't keep me waiting, little rose…"

She smiled, kissing him deeply before leaning to whisper in his ear.

"Wouldn't dream of it, my shooting star…"

With that, she walked out of the room, leaving a satisfied smirk as well as a light blush on Yusei's face.

After a few moments, Yusei wandered downstairs to the kitchen area. Since he wasn't particularly hungry, he just poured himself a bowl of cereal while he made some French toast for Akiza. As he was cooking, he noticed that his phone screen was lit up. When he picked it up to investigate, his eyes went wide with surprise.

" _18 missed calls from Trudge…what the hell? Has something happened?_

As if someone had heard his question, his phone vibrated in his hand with Trudge's number lighting up the screen. He quickly answered it, bringing the phone to his ear.

"Trudge, what's the matter?"

"Yusei! Thank God! I was getting worried that he'd reached you. Dammit Yusei, why didn't you answer your phone?!"

"Sorry Trudge, Me and Akiza…stayed up so late that we slept in this mor…Wait, what do you mean you were 'worried he'd reached you'?"

"Yusei, Sayer knows where you are…"

For a moment, Yusei froze, taking in the situation. Seconds later, he exploded with confusion and worry.

"What?! How? We were certain he wouldn't-"

"I know, and you were right. After the attack on Akiza's father didn't draw Akiza back, he went even lower than you can imagine."

"What did he do?"

"Not the time, Yu-"

"What. Did. He. Do?"

He felt Trudge gulp at the other end of the phone, as he sighed and replied.

"He went after your friends, Luna to be specific. He tried to use her as a bargaining chip so Jack, Crow or Kalin would reveal Akiza's whereabouts to him. She's alright, don't worry. No serious injuries, thankfully. Jack and the others managed to fend off and injure him and his goons. Escaped with minor cuts and bruises."

Yusei clutched the countertop beside him to avoid crushing the phone in his hand. He took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"There's more, isn't there?"

He heard Trudge inhale sharply as he waited for his reply.

"He managed to get to Blister. He held Sherry hostage and threatened to hurt her…unless he hacked sector security and force the location out of us. Once Sayer was done with him, he knifed him. He's in a critical condition but for now, he's stable…"

Yusei sighed, relieved to hear that Blister was OK, but his rage continued to rumble inside him. He felt like a volcano ready to blow up. Nevertheless, he remained calm and spoke again.

"How long do we have before he gets here?"

"Sector security was attacked around ten last night, but I have no idea how long it would have taken him to gather his men up and prepare for the journey-"

"Officer Trudge! I'm picking up unmarked vehicles entering the Satellite! ETA 45 minutes to Mr Fudo's location!"

Yusei's blood ran cold. He was on his way here. He'd found them and now he was coming to get them. Get Akiza. His hand gripped the countertop hard, and a new-found determination covered his sapphire irises.

" _No way! Not on my watch! I won't let him hurt Akiza! Not again! If he wants her, he's going to have to kill me first!"_

He was snapped out of his daze by Trudge's voice shouting down the phone.

"Yusei, did you hear that?! I've got Sector Security officers leaving right now, helicopters included. But we can be with you in about 75 minutes at the earliest, so you're gonna have to slow him down…"

"I understand, just be here as soon as you can…"

With that, he hung up the phone, ran up the stairs to the end of the hallway and banged on the door frantically.

"Akiza, open the door!"

Inside, Akiza jumped at the sound, walking briskly to the door and opening it. She was greeted by Yusei's concerned face.

"Yusei, what's wrong?"

"Look, we don't have much time. Sayer's on his way here, and I need to make sure you're safe."

Akiza's face went from concerned to terrified. She gazed into Yusei's eyes, looking for answers.

"H-How? I thought you said-"

He gripped her waist, pulling her into a tight hug. He grimaced as her body shook against him.

"It's a long story which we don't have time to discuss. Please, Akiza, you need to trust me…"

She pulled away, pulling him in for a kiss. Her hands gripped him tightly, not knowing if this would be the last kiss she would ever share with him. When she pulled away, they were both flushed and out of breath. She smiled at him, her thumbs caressing his cheeks.

"I trust you, Yusei. But just promise me one thing…promise me you'll come get me when this is over…"

He smiled, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I promise my face will be the first you see when this is all over…"

She smiled, nodding to him. They made their way downstairs, reaching one of the stone pillars holding up the hallway upstairs. He pushed one of the blocks like a button and the pillar opened to reveal a small space large enough for one person. She timidly stepped inside, looking back at Yusei. He smiled, kissing her forehead and putting a finger to his lips. She nodded, watching as the door slid closed, leaving her alone in the dark space.

Yusei sighed deeply, before running up the stairs and pulling out one of his bags that sat in the wardrobe. He opened it up, revealing an array of guns and knives. He quickly picked up a Glock and two knives, placing one in each boot. He gazed down at the gun, taking a deep breath and preparing himself for the battle ahead.

* * *

 **On a road in the Satellite**

Sayer sat comfortably in the back of his car, watching as the beacon on the Satnav came closer and closer to the marked destination. As he looked out of the window, a devilish smirk crept onto his face.

" _Soon, I'll have my revenge on that little whore! Thinking that she could leave me after all I did for her…who does she think she is?! Well, there'll be no escaping from her new home once I destroy that Satellite rat, Yusei Fudo, and take her back to the Arcadia Movement. With what I have planned for her, she'll wish she died that night in the alley…"_

He looked forward towards the driver, a slashed one, who looked much younger than the others.

"How long until we arrive there, Junior?"

The boy flinched at his harsh tone, looking it the rear-view mirror with a timid gaze.

"We're twenty minutes from the destination. No sector security on our tail, Sir".

He smiled, lighting up a cigar and taking a long drag.

"Excellent, thank you, Junior."

* * *

 **In a helicopter over the Daedalus Bridge**

Trudge sat in the passenger area, worry and fear covering his eyes. His hands gripped his gun tightly, as his thoughts consumed him.

" _I should have known that Sayer wouldn't give in without a fight. I knew he was sick but this…this goes beyond sick. He's fucked up. And if he's unstable now, what will happen when he loses it in a fight? Yusei's never even fired a gun before! How's he going to be able to kill Sayer?"_

His head sank into his hands, a heavy sigh escaping him. Mina, who was sat beside him, rubbed his back tentatively.

"I know you're worried, but Yusei knows what he's doing. He's going to be fine. Besides, you did teach him how to get out of tight jams like this.

He looked up from his lap, giving a small smile as Mina reached out and took his other hand, squeezing it gently.

"I hope you're right, Mina…"

* * *

 **Back at the Satellite house.**

As Sayer's car pulled up to the house, he jumped out the car and threw his cigar to the floor. As he gave his orders, his finger pointed in all directions.

"Alright. Travis, you and your lot check the surroundings for any kind of hiding places. The rest of you and Gordan guard the road and main entrance. Leave Fudo to me. He's mine."

With that, the men fanned out in different directions as Sayer approached the house. He kicked open the door, sending it flying into the wall and leaving a new crack in the plaster. It was silent, the lights were off, and it looked like no one was home. Sayer smiled wickedly, a sly laugh escaping his throat.

"I know you're here, Yusei. Come out, come out wherever you are…"

"If you insist…"

Sayer looked around, seeing Yusei emerge from the shadows of the hallway above. Sayer's smile widened, and he lowered his gun, spreading his arms wide.

"How nice it is to see you again, Yusei. Tell me, where is the lovely Akiza?"

"Somewhere you're never going to find her, that's for sure."

"So hostile, Yusei! I just want to have a little chat with her, and settle our differences…"

"Oh yeah? Like you wanted to settle your differences in that alleyway?

He vaulted over the bannister, landing on his feet and turned to face Sayer.

"Don't think I don't know why you're here…"

"Is that so? Well, why don't you share your divine knowledge with me, Mr Fudo?"

Yusei smirked, shaking his head at the man before him. Cocky bastard.

"You want Akiza back, so you can get back to making your psychic duellist army to take over New Domino City. With Akiza, your army would be unstoppable, and you'd be able to take over not only the city but the world. You want Akiza to lead your army…"

Sayer grinned slyly, a dark chuckle erupting from his mouth, which eventually turned into a madman's howling laugh.

"Oh, Yusei, you are smart! Very smart indeed. But…you aren't getting the full picture…She's not only going to be the leader of my army…she's going to create my army."

Yusei frowned, now frustrated, enraged, and confused. What the hell was he talking about? Then, it hit him. Right in the gut. His eyes widened in realisation, making Sayer release a sadistic cackle.

"That's right, dear Yusei. MY precious Akiza is going to make the strongest psychic duellists the world has ever seen, and train them to take on all the best. Together, we'll dominate the duelling world, no, the ENTIRE world."

"You know that Akiza will never agree to that. She knows how much of a snake you are. She'd never trust you again!"

"It's not a question of trust, Yusei. Akiza would never defy me. She made that mistake once before."

"I know what you did to her, and it was sick. Sadistic. She obeyed you out of fear, not love or respect!"

Akiza, meanwhile, was listening to the conversation within the pillar. Yusei was right, no doubt about that, but she feared that he would make Sayer angry. What if he hurt him? Because of her? She was drawn from her thoughts at Sayer's next cackle.

"You truly think that Akiza loves you? Please, you're just Satellite scum. Isn't that what that Amelia girl called you?"

Yusei stared in disbelief. How could he possibly know about Amelia? Sayer chuckled, widening his arms once again.

"Yes, I know all about that little encounter with Amelia. You'd be surprised just how willing people are to talk when there's a gun pointed at them. It's really quite interesting…"

Yusei remained silent, but his scowl remained. Sayer, however, continued to speak.

"All those lies that girl told you, how it hurt you so much, how could you tell those lies to Akiza? Pretend to love her?"

"That's a lie, Sayer-"

"Is it? The minute you found out that Akiza was a Signer, you practically put your life at risk to make her join, but it was for the sake of the planet, not because you truly cared about her…Go ahead, tell me I'm wrong…"

Akiza kept her hands clamped on her mouth, mostly to hold back the sobs. It wasn't true! It couldn't have been! But the longer the silence went on, the more she began to doubt.

" _Was I really just being used by Yusei? Please say no, Yusei! Please tell him he's wrong!"_

"You're more deluded than I thought, Sayer…"

Akiza was reeled from her thoughts at the sound of Yusei's voice.

"It's true, we did need Akiza to join the Signers, but that wasn't the only reason I duelled her. It was because I saw through that mask. The mask that you only encouraged her to wear. I saw a girl who was so scared of her powers that she didn't realise just how incredible she was!"

Sayer's eyes widened in shock. He didn't fall for it? How?! He watched as Yusei continued to speak.

"I saw a beautiful, mesmerising, caring young woman who, though blinded by her anger, wished to be part of a family, wished to be loved. That's the sole reason I helped Akiza is because I knew how it felt to be lonely, and I wouldn't watch my friend go through that alone like I had to!"

Akiza smiled, rogue tears running down her cheek. How did she deserve someone like him? However, Yusei wasn't done just yet.

"And I fell in love with that woman. I fell in love with every part of her. Her gorgeous smile, her bright eyes, even her contagious laugh. But most of all, I fell in love with her courageous heart, her unwavering determination, and her unconditional love for those she cared about! However, I don't expect someone as sick and twisted as you to understand what real love is…!"

Akiza was now completely in tears. He truly did love her as she loved him. How could she have ever doubted him? Her smile dropped though as she heard Sayer howling.

"What a speech, Yusei! It really pulls at the heartstrings. It's just a shame that you won't be seeing Akiza ever again…"

Sayer's smile widened as he pulled a gun from his coat, pointing it at Yusei. Yusei reacted, pulling his own gun from his belt in response. Seeing Sayer's surprise, Yusei smirked.

"You're not the only one who came prepared, Sayer. I have a few tricks up my sleeve too…"

Sayer growled, cocking his gun and watching Yusei do the same.

"You don't have the guts, Yusei. Unlike you, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to survive. When you duelled your frenemy, Kalin, you didn't have the guts to do what you knew had to be done! Instead, you stalled, and stalled, and kept trying to save him even though you knew you couldn't! You're weak, Yusei, you always have been!"

Yusei pointed the gun right at his head, willing his body to pull the trigger. But Sayer was right. He couldn't do it, no matter how much he willed himself. Sayer's smirk widened, seeing his plan had worked.

"I knew it…that gold heart of yours will now be your downfall."

Sayer fired, and Yusei dodged to the side, feeling the bullet penetrate his shoulder and sending him flying back. He managed to duck behind one of the pillars as Sayer howled in amusement.

"Where's the brave Satellite shooting star now, huh? Or was it all just a façade?"

He fired again at the pillar as Yusei moved from pillar to pillar. His shoulder was throbbing in pain and he could feel the blood soaking his shirt. But right now, he needed to focus. Seeing he was behind Sayer, he ran out, hoping to catch him by surprise. Sayer turned quickly, a psychotic smile gracing his lips.

"Too slow, rat!"

Yusei felt an invisible force push him back, slamming him into the wall. He felt a hot burst of pain in his shoulder as he watched Sayer approach him and slammed his foot into his injured shoulder. Yusei's scream pierced the silence.

Akiza heard the commotion, covering her mouth to stop her screams escaping. Upon Yusei's shout, however, she felt the urgent need to rush to him. Her thoughts were shattered by Sayer's voice.

"I know you're here too, Akiza! I'm going to give you ten seconds to get your ass here! If you don't, I'll blow this rat's head off his shoulders!"

She gasped quietly as she heard Yusei let out another torturous scream. What was she going to do?

"Akiza, don't-"

"I'm waiting, Akiza. 10…9…8…"

She gasped. She knew he was serious. She began frantically feeling around for a reverse switch to open the door.

"…7…6…5…4"

Finally, a small stone pushed inwards under the contact of her hand and the door opened, revealing daylight.

"…3…2-"

"STOP!"

Yusei looked up, seeing Akiza panting and facing Sayer with determined eyes. She stood up tall, catching her breath before she spoke.

"I won't let you hurt the one I love…"

Sayer smiled, pointing his hand at her and watching her struggle against his powers. What he didn't expect, however, was for her to start glowing bright red and diminish his blast.

"What the hell?! How the hell did you get this strong."

She smirked, her gaze piercing him.

"I don't answer to scum like you anymore…"

He growled, rushing at her with ill intent. In response, Akiza raised her hand, lifting him into the air and watching him flail in an attempt to break free. As she held him, she turned to Yusei, her eyes brimming with determination.

"Do it now, Yusei! END THIS!"

He nodded, picking up the gun with his good arm and aiming it at the back of Sayer's head. He cocked the gun, his gaze filled with a new-found strength.

"This is for you, Akiza…"

With that, a final gunshot rang throughout the house.

* * *

 **Hi there! I just wanted to apologise for this chapter has been very delayed. There are a couple reasons for this - 1) Personal issues that needed to be dealt with. 2) Family issues that needed to be addressed and 3) I have A-Levels to do (I'm sure anyone doing A-Levels understands the level of work required). I'll try my best to keep my updates as frequent as possible, but if it is delayed, it's likely becasuse of one of the above. Once again, sorry and a big thank you to all who have supported and followed this story.**


End file.
